Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters, The Mystery of the TechnaFuries
by DIZILLA
Summary: But I don't remember anything from my own past, whom I was before this new life, where I came from, what I did, if I could transform, was I as smart as I am now. These things I don't remember at all, so I just accepted the circumstances and went with it. Sometimes the past, will not stay to rest. Sometimes the past, will awaken. Sometimes the past, comes to haunt. Even TechnaFuries
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, what is up?**

 **Well here is chapter one of Book 2 of The TechnaFury series.**

 **I don't want to talk for too long so that you guys can enjoy this nice heaping hot chapter straight off of the press, per-say. XD**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it, and I hope you guys will review.**

 **R, R, R!**

 **Read, Relax, and Review!**

 **Disclaimer guys, I do not own any elements of How To Train Your Dragon that I may use in this story, nor do I own Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters. I just own the TechnaFury Predacon natural evolution idea, and I own my OC Talus.**

 **Review Replies** **: (For the last chapter of Book One)**

 _GirlWhoLovesAnime_ _:_ **I know you couldn't wait, so I decided to post chapter one a bit earlier. Mostly cause I couldn't wait either :) *Sees Starscream running away with Dusk after him* Be careful, I still need him!**

 _Wolfimus Prime_ _:_ **I hope not literally killing you, he he. Thanks for reviewing :)**

 _Chandria The Snowy Owl_ _:_ **Yes, you got to love cliffhangers! Here is book 2 for ya, and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Now onto the show folks!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Prologue**_

* * *

 _H-He had to find them!_

 _His f-family!_

 _His s-sparkmate!_

 _H-His sparklings!_

 _His sweet s-sparks!_

 _H-He had a-a mechling!_

 _A-And a young femme!_

 _Twins!_

 _H-His beloved mate!_

 _He h-had to find them!_

 ** _Fire!_**

 _F-Fire is everywhere!_

 _In his olfactory sensors!_

 _His optics!_

 _I-In his mouth!_

 _H-His audio sensors were ringing off the hook!_

 _H-He needed to find them!_

 _W-Was that radiation?_

 _Wait, w-why were his brethren trying to attack him?!_

 _H-He could hear the king, the leader of his brethren, calling out to him._

 _U-Underground?_

 ** _N-No!_**

 _H-He had to find his family!_

 _W-Why were his brethren attacking each other?!_

 _The king is calling out to him!_

 _Underground!_

 _Underground they would be safe!_

 _B-But his family?!_

 _The king calls out again!_

 _His family is smart!_

 _They are smart enough to go underground!_

 _B-But his family!_

 _The king calls!_

 _To his left?!_

 _He looks, and he sees!_

 ** _His mechling!_**

 _He immediately runs over!_

 _His mechling is wounded!_

 _But it could be healed with time!_

 _H-His mate is nowhere in sight!_

 _Neither is his young femme!_

 _He grabs his sparkling in his mouth!_

 _He runs back to his brethren's king!_

 _The king calls out!_

 _Underground!_

 _Underground is safe!_

 _H-He agrees!_

 _He needs to act now!_

 ** _The fires rise even higher!_**

 _He needs his young femme!_

 _But she is nowhere in sight!_

 _T-Tears come to his optics!_

 _He's sorry!_

 _He's so sorry!_

 _The king digs!_

 _As does the king's closest friends!_

 _H-He starts to dig!_

 _He digs faster!_

 _And harder!_

 _And longer!_

 _H-He keeps going!_

 _And going!_

 _And going!_

 ** _Until he cannot dig anymore!_**

 _H-He is tired!_

 _He makes his mechling fall into stasis!_

 _And soon._

 _He wants to do the same._

 _But his family!_

 _They needed to find him!_

 _If they were alive._

 _They needed to know what had happened here!_

 _The injustice!_

 _By the Primes!_

 _By the Chaos bringer!_

 _An idea hits him!_

 _H-He carves into the walls around him._

 _Messages!_

 _So that time never forgets!_

 _Some of them say!_

 ** _Unicron!_**

 _Some of them say!_

 ** _Fires!_**

 _Some of them say!_

 ** _Primes!_**

 _Some of them say!_

 ** _Alpha!_**

 _Some of them say!_

 ** _Deep!_**

 _Some of them say!_

 ** _Family!_**

 _Some of them say!_

 ** _Rare!_**

 _Some of them say!_

 ** _Monsters!_**

 _Some of them say!_

 ** _Sparkling!_**

 _But the final one!_

 _The one that he needed to say!_

 _He needed to let others hear!_

 _That one!_

 _That message was important!_

 _It said!_

 ** _The Night's Fury was here!_**

 _H-He did it!_

 _He could rest now..._

 _H-He wanted to rest now..._

 _Until he was needed..._

 _Or until he became one with the Allspark yet again..._

 _Whichever one **He** chooses first..._

 _H-He then knew no more..._

* * *

 **Cybertronian Skies:** _Present Day_

Cybertron had changed in the single Stellar Cycle **(Year)** that the Autobot/Decepticon war had ended.

Cybertron was indeed, bright and shiny again.

Repairs were slow going at best, but with all three types of Cybertronians working together, the restoration of Cybertron was going smoothly.

The first group were known as the Autobots, whom were known as the winners of the Cybertronian great civil war. But as Optimus Prime would say, there was no winner, no side won. They just endured, sacrificed.

Some a little, some a lot. Whether it be physically or mentally, they all have lost much in this war.

This war was meant to be won, it was just meant to be survived. Whomever lasted the longest, are they the winners?

No, because just like the 'losers', they needed to go back to a broken home world anyway.

The Autobots believe that peace and free will is the right of all sentient beings, regardless of the way they treat the Autobots.

The second group is called the Decepticons, whom were known as the 'losers' of the Cybertronian great civil war.

The Decepticons are a malevolent race of robot warriors, brutal and merciless. The Decepticons are led by a single undeviating goal: total domination of the universe.

Of course after their leader Megatron disbanded the Decepticons, most just took to hiding out. But others like, Starscream, Knockout, Shockwave, and Soundwave, instead paired up with the Autobots to use their skills to help better Cybertron for any and all kinds of Cybertronians.

The final group of Cybertronians are called the Predacons, whom had no true side in the Cybertronian great civil war.

The Predacon King, Predaking, served under the Decepticons for a short time, before he cut ties with the Decepticons.

The Predacons are a race of ancient Cybertronian beasts. Originally led by the one called "the Predaking", the ancient Predacons were the largest Cybertronians to be born from the Well of All Sparks, emerging from its depths on the final day of the genesis of Cybertron's biosphere.

Enormous, savage, and beastly in form, these creatures were once among the mightiest beings on Cybertron, second only to the last surviving members of the Thirteen.

While other inhabitants of prehistoric Cybertron learned to extract Energon from the ground, the Predacons hunted other Cybertronians for their energon, draining their prey's Eenergon and cycling the metallic remains out of their system.

That was before the Predacons learned that they could drink from Raw rivers of Energon. What taught them this was apparently their next true evolutionary stage, the Predacon's next species evolution, TechnaFuries.

However, tragedy struck their kind during a disaster known as the Great Cataclysm, in which dire circumstances rendered the entire race extinct.

In more recent times, however, the Decepticon scientist Shockwave has discovered the trick to cloning the ancient beasts from preserved CNA samples found in fossilized Predacon remains.

Finding successful results, Shockwave's efforts have given birth to new iterations of these ancient beasts—such as the new Predaking—who have evolved beyond the originals, even learning even how to transform!

Furthermore, Shockwave's experiments have even extended to splicing the CNA samples into normal Cybertronians, leading to hybrids like his devout disciple Ser-Ket.

But the biggest lead of the Predacon species was the discovery of the late Alpha Trion, whom had discovered an in fact evolved Predacon species.

Alpha Trion had given them two names, the first name is the more scientific one and that is Predicous-Technalogicous-Furious, and the other is simply put, TechnaFury.

TechnaFuries are in fact, proof that Primus did not in fact give up on the Predacon species like most Pre-War Cybertronian scientists theorized.

Unfortunately this magnificent species met their end at the combined efforts of both Unicron, and the Great Cataclysm.

Thankfully Alpha Trion hid this discovery during the war, only telling two other souls, one is the great Optimus Prime, back when he was just the Librarian Orion Pax, and the other is the First Rider, Smokescreen.

Alpha Trion gave Smokescreen an intact TechnaFury claw tip, but against Alpha Trion's wishes. Team Prime on Earth in fact, cloned, a new TechnaFury from the CNA still in the claw tip.

The TechnaFury was a femme whom was named Talus, by Smokescreen himself.

Talus showed many interesting and intriguing facts about the TechnaFury species.

Most of facts and stats of the mighty TechnaFury Talus are in fact very impressive, but not as much as the 'Alpha's Power'. In this state, Talus is five times more powerful than her normal self.

It was with this form, Talus had reunited the Allspark with Cybertron's core, at the near cost of her own spark.

It is good to know the TechnaFury nearly made a full recovery, but during her fight with Unicron, she lost her right tailfin, thus losing her flight capabilities.

It wasn't until Smokescreen in fact came up with the idea of a Prosthetic tailfin to replace Talus' lost right tailfin.

With that she was able to fly in the sky once again, but she had to have someone controlling it via a saddle on her neck components.

This worked for a while until a fight with a fellow Predacon named Ripclaw, but that is where Ratchet took over.

He made a 'Mark 2' tailfin and saddle, this saddle allowed Talus to transform at will and not have to worry about it getting tangled in her transforming structure.

Then Shockwave invented a 'Mark 3' tailfin soon after, this one allowed Talus to fly on her own, without the need of a rider, saddle, or lines.

But after a 'Solo-mission' of Talus', she destroyed the 'Mark 3' tailfin, but Shockwave just repaired it, for emergencies, he reasoned.

Talus allows this for now.

After the 'Mark 2' Tailfin and saddle started to fail two Rotor cycles **(Weeks)** later, Talus and the Ex-Decepticon Starscream had a bit of a 'misunderstanding'. Okay, that's an understatement by far.

The aftermath of this, cost Talus greatly, that being her voice processor was destroyed, it is hard for her to intake in her alt. robot form, and her face plate is very much scarred from the shrapnel, especially near her right optic.

Talus was in stasis for about three Solar cycles **(Days)** , until she awoke.

Smokescreen had explained what had happened, that Starscream acted out of impulse rather than of his own free will.

Talus knew this and with a bit of time, she learned to forgive Starscream, realizing it wasn't entirely his fault that day.

Talus hit a roadblock though, how was she going to talk with Smokescreen?

That answer came from Smokescreen, with time and patience, he learned what the growls, grumbles, and roars of Talus meant, with help from his majesty Predaking, as well as Skylynx, Darksteel, Ripclaw, and Grimwing themselves.

A couple of Orbital cycles **(Months)** later, Smokescreen and Talus were having full conversations again.

Within the same Orbital cycle, Smokescreen, Ratchet, and Shockwave worked on a 'Mark 4' saddle and tailfin, they took what was best about their previous ideas for the ex-prosthetic right tailfins, and they put it all into one saddle/tailfin.

Talus was never happier when they explained it to her, with this saddle, Smokescreen's handles could actually control the tailfin a bit as well.

The levers on the side could hold the tailfin open simply, but if all three were activated, the tailfin had the option to in fact, allow Talus to fly on her own like the 'Mark 3' tailfin should she want to.

The lines were made out of Cyber Matter enhanced metal chains, they would not break, nor would they start to fail like in the 'Mark 2' tailfin chains did.

Also both pede pedals actually controlled the tailfin now, with the handles also controlling it, Talus would get the best and most sensitive positions with the tailfin that Smokescreen could do.

And with a few more buckles and clamps, the saddle wasn't going anywhere.

Talus could fly at ridiculous speeds now, so much so in fact, Smokescreen needed to get a flight suit made, to keep his wind resistance down and to also cushion him from any or all crashes.

It has the latest communications tech, when asked why, Smokescreen and Talus got their new mission.

Their mission: Search far and wide for any traces of TechnaFuries, and/or keep the peace between Autobots, Decepticons, and Predacons that they find on their trips.

As time passed, soon a Stellar cycle passed, more and more refugees have come back to Cybertron.

The best thing though, as more Cybertronians see Talus and Smokescreen, the more wheelbound Cybertronians have been wanting to ride Predacons as well.

Thus Predaking, Talus, and Optimus all started the PredaBotss initiative, these select few Predacons and Autobots act like a more police peace keepers, but the difference about them, they developed good relationships with both rider and Predacon alike.

Thus Smokescreen came to be known as 'The First Rider'.

* * *

 **Cybertronian Skies:** _Present Day_

A form whistled just on the surface of a massive Raw Energon river, it was travelling at over 710 mph, and when the form flew up into the clouds.

With a few hard flaps of it's wings, it rapidly dived, increasing it's speed to 895 mph.

Once close enough to the ground, the form's wings snapped open and it soared across the land of Cybertron, going this way and that way to dodge old, fallen buildings that have yet to be restored.

The form turned out to be the mighty TechnaFury femme, Talus, she had her 'Mark 4' Saddle and Artificial Prosthetic Tailfin, this tailfin was a darker sky blue in color, with an almost glowing version of her Predabot symbol on the tailfin.

Over the Stellar cycle, Talus started to fly faster and faster, thus that is why her rider/best friend was currently in a definitely aerodynamic suit, it consisted of a multi-pointed helm, a chest plate, artificial abdominal muscles to help him stay on the saddle on most turns, a pelvic plate, Thigh component covers, as well as large shin armor covers.

The shoulder joints was covered, the bicep component had a small covering as well, the fore servos were covered as well as Smokescreen's wrist joints.

On the front of both shoulder armor, was Talus' unique Predabot Symbols, which glowed brightly in contrast to the dark blue of the armor.

All and all, it reduced his air resistance to where he was able to almost not even be a burden on Talus' flight capabilities anymore.

It also had the best communications, in case Smokescreen or Talus was needed for something, or Smokescreen had something to report on TechnaFuries.

They had been doing this for nearly half of a Stellar cycle, and still nothing was found.

Talus would get annoyed every Solar cycle, but Smokescreen would never let her lose hope, if Alpha Trion had found her, there definitely was more out there then, they just had to know where to look.

He also taught her to the best of his ability to not give up hope, and with a high feeling spark, Talus would do so.

Right now though, both TechnaFury and rider just wanted to enjoy the feeling of flying through the Cybertronian skies at the ridiculous speeds only a TechnaFury could accomplish.

Talus' whistling could be heard as Smokescreen pulled one of the levers on the right side of the saddle, where the lines connected, and the tailfin opened and stayed put.

With that, Smokescreen took his pedes out of the pedals, as they to stayed put, and used just the handles, Talus' speed increased a bit.

Talus' form raced across the massive river of Energon, leaving a large wake in her tracks.

Smokescreen leaned a bit to his left and he turned the handles just slightly and Talus tilted her large structure to follow him exactly.

Rubble, buildings, and metallic folds of soil plates whizzed by them as Talus' form quickly flew up to dodge a large piece of rubble sticking out of the Energon river.

Talus went back down quickly and she leaned to the right before gently flapping her main wings twice, as she did this, Smokescreen crawled up and he put his pedes into the pedals again and shut down the holding lever.

With a flick of his right pede in the pedal, the artificial tailfin opened up wide.

This allowed Talus' structure to do a quick barrel roll dodge as both her and Smokescreen passed through a hole in the passing abandoned building.

With a flick of his left pede in the left movable pedal, the tailfin closed a smidgen and the TechnaFury immediately opened her large main wings and she flapped them hard multiple time as she and Smokescreen shot up into the clouds.

Higher and higher they went, 'dodging' clouds with clearly practiced ease.

Talus spread her wings before she turned herself to where Smokescreen was in line with the ground, she closed her wings before TechnaFury and rider made optic contact before they started to fall as soon as the momentum couldn't overtake the gravity of their home world anymore.

Talus and rider dived rapidly for a short time, about five kliks **(Seconds)** before she turned her structure rapidly and spread her large wings and her stabilizer fins.

They shot off into the horizon with a large sonic boom and as soon as they started to fly upwards again, Smokescreen turned the left handle up and the right handle down.

This caused Talus and rider to start to spin to the right rapidly, they continued to twirl upwards into the sky until Talus started to slow down.

Once they stopped completely, Talus spread her main wings and she kept her spinal structure to the ground of Cybertron, as they fell towards the ground Talus gave a happy roar.

" ** _RRRRROOOOOWWWWWLLLLLRRRRR!_** "

Talus flipped her helm up this made her structure turn her helm towards the ground and soon they were diving again.

Talus dove faster and faster as her whistling sound was faintly heard over the roar of the atmosphere that whizzed past Talus' and Smokescreen's audio sensors.

Smokescreen soon flicked both pedals down with the heels of his pedes and the tailfin closed mostly all the way, this caused Talus' large structure to twirl to the left rapidly.

Before he quickly flicked the toes of his pedes forward and the tailfin opened once again. This allowed Talus to pull out of the dive with amazing speed and she flapped her main wings once to gain some speed while flying upwards.

Once she did this, both TechnaFury and rider did a massively wide arced barrel roll, in which Smokescreen had sat up straight and he held his servos straight out of his sides, parallel to Talus' main wings.

"Whoo! Hoo!", was heard through Smokescreen's suit mask/helm.

Talus rolled her optics with a small growing chuckle before she flapped her main wings a few times to slow down a bit and merely glide along the large wind currents.

Smokescreen slowly put his servos down before he quickly locked the two controlling handles down, he then flicked up his the mask part of his helmet, revealing his faceplate, before he asked "Hey Talus, wanna try it here?"

Smokescreen also revealed that he had changed back to his Prior-Earth colors, Red, White, and Blue.

Plus personally, Talus liked them a lot better than the Blue and Gold he used to wear.

Talus gave a large snorting growl of irritation and disbelief when she heard this as her optical pupils became slits with her mood, which was now mostly annoyance.

Smokescreen chuckled a bit before he explained "Hey, Shockwave wants us to try it out, so why not Tal, please?"

Talus snorted softly through her olfactory sensors before her main wings flapped twice and she gave a defeated growl.

A large smile wormed it's way onto Smokescreen's faceplate before rapidly he pulled up on the largest lever first, this caused a small lever on the artificial right tailfin to magnetically attach to Talus' real left tailfin.

Talus' large structure leaned softly to the right and to the left a bit while moving her left tailfin, and the right artificial tailfin moved in unison with it, and she snorted in satisfaction, she was in control her own flying now.

Smokescreen smiled largely before he closed the helmet's faceplate and he pulled the other two levers to keep the lines tight and secure.

Smokescreen then pressed the button on his pelvic 'buckle' of his suit, it shut off the Polarity attractors which kept him attached to the saddle, while this happened he took his pedes out of the pedals and he stood up shakily on Talus' saddle.

Talus held her structure as stiff and still as possible, no way was she going to let her actions harm her best friend, before Smokescreen suddenly jumped off of the mighty TechnaFury's saddle.

"Whooo! Hoooo!", Smokescreen yelled as he fell down towards his planet's surface, he soon aimed his structure to where he was diving.

Talus rolled her optics with a soft snort through her olfactory sensors, before she gave a quick flap of her main wings and she dived down after her best friend, she twirled her structure a few times to the right for the heck of it.

Soon the whistling TechnaFury femme came helm to helm with Smokescreen and they looked at each other and Talus stuck her glossa out of the side of her denta-less mouth plates and it flapped in the wind.

Smokescreen chuckled and he exclaimed over the rushing air in his audios "You are glitchy, aren't cha Tal?"

Talus put her glossa back into her mouth and she play glared at Smokescreen before she pushed his right shoulder with her left fore servo.

This caused Smokescreen's structure to roll to the right a bit before he chuckled and straightened himself out.

Talus' helm suddenly looked forward and she gave a slightly warning grumble, they were getting close to the ground now, really close!

Smokescreen looked forward as well and he could see Cybertron's surface coming up fast, he suddenly smirked a bit before he grabbed a small four layered silver disk on the right side of his pelvic armor.

Once he got a grip on it, he pulled it off and he suddenly threw the disc below him before it suddenly flew up and attached to the bottom of his right pede.

Smokescreen then pressed an invisible button, that glowed for a second, on his right suit gauntlet before the disc spread itself apart before coming together and suddenly a light blue hardened light shape, roughly like an Earthly snow board, appeared and it stuck itself to the bottom of Smokescreen's pedes.

Smokescreen gave a thumb digit up to Talus and she turned her large structure parallel to the ground, before she spread her main wings, her stabilizer fins, her left tailfin, and the right prosthetic tailfin wide.

Her wings and fins caught the air like a series of parachutes and the TechnaFury shot up into the sky.

As soon as Talus did this, Smokescreen pulled the now board to where it was parallel to Cybertron's metallic surface.

The board activated and it started it's anti-gravity hovering protocols as well as flying protocols.

The board started to fly forward, but it gently scraped against the planet's surface with a bunch of sparks, just as it took off with Smokescreen on top of it.

Smokescreen gave a "Whooo!" as the hoverboard took off at a good speed.

Smokescreen turned his helm and he saw his TechnaFury best friend smirking at him

Smokescreen smiled and he said "This is awesome!"

He did a few maneuvers as he read the hoverboard's stats on the visor of his helmet. He wasn't paying attantion to where he was going!

" ** _RRRROOOOWWWWLLLL!_** "

Smokescreen's helm snapped back his front and his optics widened under the flight suit's mask visor and he yelped out "Oh _scrap!_ "

Come rapidly in front of him was a large abandoned building that was leaning on another, but he was going to fast, he wouldn't be able to stop in time!

Smokescreen readied himself for a high velocity impact, hopefully his flight armor could stand up to it.

Talus' optics narrowed and she flapped her main wings as hard as she could, with a sonic boom she flew after her friend.

Once she got close enough her upper chassis glowed brightly and that traveled up her lower neck armor.

Once it settled in the back of her mouth plates, she snapped her jaw component open and she let loose a fully powered plasma bolt.

She grabbed with her fore servos before she yanked him to her chassis and she quickly curled her entire structure over his, she acted like a living shield as the bolt hit and exploded with amazing threw her away from the blast.

Two kliks later, the TechnaFury slammed into the ground and her large structure rolled a bit before she came to a stop on her right side with a huffing moan of slight pain and annoyance.

She lifted her large helm before she shook it slightly, she then unfurled her tightly curled up main wings to reveal a deeply in-taking Smokescreen.

Smokescreen looked at her in the optics and he saw the unspoken question she was asking, ' _Are you alright?_ '

Smokescreen smiled softly and he shakily put his right servo to her metallic muzzle and he said in a slightly fearful tone "I'm fine, you?"

Talus rolled her optics, he had been just fine, and she just snorted before she uncurled herself from Smokescreen and she slowly got to her fore servos and back pedes and she shook her structure off like an Earthly dog would.

With a chuckle, Smokescreen shut the hoverboard off, once it compacted itself again he attached it to the right side of his pelvic armor again, before he took the helmet off of his own helm.

He then walked over to Talus and he shut all three levers off on the saddle before he patted her neck armor.

Once she felt this, she activated her T-Cog and soon her armor, muscle cables, and internal parts all shifted around before locking into place as she transformed into her Alt. femme robot form.

Said form's scarred faceplate was glaring at Smokescreen, if looks could kill, Smokescreen would be a smoldering pile of ash by now.

Smokescreen attached his flight armor's helmet to the left side of his pelvic armor and he asked his best friend softly, "What?"

Talus glared at him still before she gave a soft growl, Just how stupid was he? To not pay attention like that?! He could have really gotten hurt.

Smokescreen smiled softly at his best friend before he explained, "I just wanted to see if the hoverboard would hold up, sorry Tal, won't happen again"

Talus raised her right metallic brow ridge and she put her servos to her hip joints before she gave a quick snarl, He had better not! She wouldn't be there to save his aft every time!

Smokescreen chuckled before he looked out over the abandoned city, he took in the details, of this no doubt once great city.

Smokescreen's optics narrowed in concentration as he could have sworn he had he seen something beyond familiar, something he knew by spark!

After a few kliks of thinking, it all came into place and Smokescreen's optics went wide as his entire structure froze when he finally recognized where he and his best friend were as of now.

Talus walked up to Smokescreen and she gently put a servo on his shoulder joint, snapping him out of his stupor and he whispered in amazement "T-Talus. D-Do you know where we are?"

Talus looked to the city, but it didn't hit anything home to her, before she shook her helm with a soft growl, No she did not know where they were. But he clearly did.

Smokescreen's faceplate softened bitter-sweetly before he pointed a digit to a large circular like building that almost looked like a colosseum and he explained softly "Talus, that's the Iacon Hall of Records, t-that's where the claw tip was stored for thousands of Stellar Cycles"

He put a servo up to his chassis plates and where his TechnaFury fossilized claw tip attached to a small metal chain was put.

Talus' optics widened slightly before she looked at the building in amazement and longing.

Smokescreen soon hesitantly asked "Do you wanna go check it out?"

Talus' answer was that she immediately transformed into her natural TechnaFury form and she gave a small excited impatient whimper as her tail structure wagged like crazy.

Smokescreen chuckled softly before he said "Alright let's go Tal"

He immediately went onto the TechnaFury's saddle and he turned on the Polarity attractors that locked him to the saddle, he unlocked the handles and he locked his pedes into the movable pedals.

With a flick of the toe of his right pede, the artificial tailfin opened up wide.

As soon as she heard this happen, Talus' main wings, stabilizer fins, and her left tailfin all spread wide, and with a massive and strong flap of her main wings, TechnaFury and rider took off into the air towards the old city of Iacon.

* * *

 **Iacon Hall of Records:** _Five Cycles_ **(Minutes)** _Later_

Talus, in her Alt. Femme form, was walking behind her best friend as both of them walked through the rubble of the once proud Iacon Hall of Records.

It was bittersweet for Smokescreen, it really was, he already missed Alpha Trion very much by now, and now being back in here in the condition it was reduced to, was kind of making it worse for his spark.

He felt a large servo gently land on his right shoulder joint and he turned his helm around and looked at a now concerned looking Talus.

He gave a soft smile before he patted her servo with his own and said "I'm fine...it's just the memories of this place"

Talus gave a soft snort as she continued to look him in the optics, If it was bothering him that badly, they could leave. Right here, right now.

Smokescreen shook his helm negatively and he said "No, what if Alpha Trion has anything else on TechnaFuries Talus, we have to look round, at a little bit"

Talus hesitated before she nodded her helm and she pointed to her olfactory sensors with a clawed digit, the silent question being, _'Should I sniff around?'_

Smokescreen shrugged his shoulder joints as Talus servo let go of his right shoulder joint before he said "If you want to Tal, we should split up to cover more ground, just mind the scraplets okay"

Talus rolled her optics and she also nodded her helm before her parts shifted around as she transformed into her natural TechnaFury form.

With a few sniffs to the air around them, Talus went one way, Smokescreen decided to check another way, opposite of his best friend's direction.

Both Talus and her best friend continued to look and/or sniff around the Ex-Hall of Records.

But after of almost an Megacycle **(Hour)** , Talus snarled angrily as her fore servos and back pedes clawed digits dug into the metallic floor.

She looked around with her large sensitive optics when they caught sight of something that kind of shocked her.

On the floor she was on, there was a massive hole in the floor, but it was warped up, like something from below dug or blasted it's way out of the underside of the floor.

Talus raised a brow ridge as she cocked her large helm and lifted her audio sensors a bit, How in Primus' name did she miss that?!

She walked over and she sniffed the hole, she lifted her audio sensors a bit before she decided her next course of action.

Talus then jumped down and landed with a large tremor on the next lower floor as she sniffed around, the scents were too old to really learn anything.

Talus kept on jumping down the hole and down another five or so floors before she came to the actual metallic ground of Cybertron itself.

Talus' optical pupils became slits when she saw the scarring in the ground i-it looked like claw marks!

There was old ashes here, very old ashes!

Talus gently put her helm near the ashes before she gave a few soft sniffs, unfortunately like before, the scents were far too old to decipher anything.

The TechnaFury cocked her large helm before her upper chassis glowed softly and the glow traveled up to the back of her throat pipes, before she sent down a very, very small plasma bolt that went straight down, and down, and down, and down.

Talus' optics widened as it kept on going down until it was out of sight, Talus gave a small growl as the soft glow in her throat pipes went away.

Talus gave a soft curiosity filled grumble, she wanted to know what was down in this hole, it could be something!

With a curious look on her faceplate, Talus transformed into her Alt. Femme form yet again and she opened up her comm. link to Smokescreen before she gave a small yet sharp growl, He should get over here now. She had found something.

With a crackle, Talus heard Smokescreen reply _':Got it Talus, there you are! Got you on my gauntlet computer, be there in a sec.:'_

With that he hung up, and Talus waited for about two cycles before she saw her best friend land into the bootom floor via the hole, before he rose and walked over to her before he exclaimed in amazement, "Woah! How far down is it?"

Talus shrugged her shoulder joints softly and she gave a small excited purr, She wanted to check it out with him.

Smokescreen seemed a bit hesitant before he asked sarcastically "Oh so you want to go down a long dark tunnel, that seems to have no end, and check it out?"

Talus nodded her helm softly with a smile on her faceplate, yes she did!

Smokescreen gave a small groan of 'defeat' before he to smiled and he said "Aww why not, let's go Tal! But you're going in first!"

With a roll of her optics, Talus jumped into the large hole with Smokescreen right behind her.

After a few kliks of falling, Talus had to use her clawed servos and pedes to slow both herself and her rider down once she saw a reflection of what she would say was 'ground' coming up fast.

Talus landed on the ground of the tunnel with a large tremor where she automatically transformed her right servo into her Plasma blaster and she merely gave energy to it so it would charge with power.

But she did not dare shoot it, it would just be a light for the tunnel.

Smokescreen landed right behind her with a wobble before he balanced himself out and he whispered softly "Okay, dark creepy tunnel with nothing but us as lights, great"

Talus turned to her rider and she shook her helm softly with a growling chuckle, Sparkling!

Smokescreen glared at his best friend before he started to follow her as Talus started to walk into the only other way besides upwards.

After about ten cycles, Talus and Smokescreen came to a fairly large 'chamber', but what got both Talus and Smokescreen were the fact that there were... _claw marks_ along the walls.

Talus optics narrowed a bit as she felt something deep in her spark, like a feeling or Deja Vu, before she gave a small growl to Smokescreen, She wanted him to stay close and be ready for anything.

With a nod, Smokescreen turned his servos into his Energon blasters and Talus facemask slammed shut over her scarred and scratched up faceplate.

She walked towards a wall and she felt an instinct hit her before she gently put her left clawed servo and gently traced the markings along the wall with her clawed digits.

Why in Primus' name did they seem so familiar to her? Like she knew it on the tip of her glossa, but couldn't remember what on Cybertron it was!

Talus continued to stare at the markings until it hit her suddenly... _wait?!_ Were these almost random scratches...in fact... _writing?!_

Talus' optics shut tightly as she suddenly felt a large pain hit her processor as a flash of something appeared in her vision.

 _'She saw different scribbles, scratches, and marks along a cave wall. These meant something, were they in fact...writing!'_

Talus blinked her optics as she struggled to intake, her throat pipes burning as she tried to intake hard.

She put her left servo to her neck muscle cables, the scar of her 'Misunderstanding' with Starscream still there.

When had she fallen to her knee joints? Her facemask retracted itself? She could faintly hear Smokescreen ask worriedly?

"Talus? Talus? You with me Tal? Talus you okay? Come on Tal! You with me?"

Talus blinked her optics a few times before she shook her helm to clear her processor, her processor hurt like a glitch and she felt tired, but other than that, she was fine now.

Talus looked at Smokescreen and she nodded her helm softly with a soft growl, She was better now.

Smokescreen gently asked as he helped her to her pedes "What was that about Tal? Something happen?"

Talus nodded her helm as she rose to her pedes once again with Smokescreen's help while looking at the scribbles.

Talus blinked her optics, s-she could recognize some of the scribbles now, somehow.

Unconsciously, her left servo rose and she started to claw into the tunnel wall what she knew this series of scribbles now said.

She clawed it in modern Cybertronian, so Smokescreen could read it if he wished.

Smokescreen's optics widened in disbelief before he asked "How are you doing that Talus? Is that what it says"

Talus nodded her helm softly, she didn't know how she knew, but she just did. Down, down into her very being, her very spark.

"Then we need to look into this Talus, this could hurt you, we should contact the others. They'll want to know about this", Smokescreen said softly.

Talus nodded her scarred helm again before she put her left servo to her helm and she turned her optics to where she read the scribbles again.

The scribbles had in fact spelled out.

 _"The Night's Fury was here!"_

* * *

 **Well there's chapter one of Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters, The Mystery of the TechnaFuries.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Well other than that, please review and have a great day, week, and/or month :)**

 **'Till next time!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**


	2. Love Never Dies

**Hey guys, what is up?**

 **Well here is chapter two of Book 2 of The TechnaFury series.**

 **R, R, R!**

 **Read, Relax, and Review!**

 **Disclaimer guys, I do not own any elements of How To Train Your Dragon that I may use in this story, nor do I own Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters. I just own the TechnaFury Predacon natural evolution idea, and I own my OC Talus.**

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts and/or silent questions'_

 _':Comm. Unit:'_

" **Predacon** **Roars!** "

" ** _TechnaFury_** _ **Roars!**_ "

TechnaFury growls to talk, Is like this!

 **Review Replies** **:**

 _GirlWhoLovesAnime_ _:_ **Thanks! :) To answer your question though, Talus' voice processor or box is completely gone, obliterated, bye bye. It basically doesn't exist anymore, it was destroyed completely, therefore no healing for something that is gone. But she is communicating through her natural species sounds, she can do this in either form. I hope that explains it for you :)**

 _Seeker3 : _**Indeed, very...very mysterious XD Thanks for reviewing!**

 _Chandria The Snowy Owl_ _:_ **Yay! I happy that you're hyped this chapter should make that feel a bit better! :) Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Now onto the show folks!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: Love Never Dies**_

* * *

A flashlight appeared in Talus' optics as she growled softly from the 'pain' before she blinked a few times, Did Ratchet have to have a light that bright? Her optics were sensitive after all!

Smokescreen chuckled softly as Talus glared at him with a snort, Shut it!

Ratchet stood up straight before he said, "Well, I can't find anything physically that would cause the symptoms you had Smokescreen describe Talus"

Talus sighed silently through her olfactory sensors before she growled to Smokescreen, Could he please explain them to Ratchet again?

Smokescreen shrugged his shoulder joints before he said, "Okay doc, what happened to her was...?!"

"I know what the symptoms were Smokescreen, Processor ache, Weaknesses in limbs, Flashes in optics, Nausea, and Vertigo. It is clearly a processor problem", Ratchet interrupted Smokescreen.

Ratchet looked at Talus before he ordered, "Alright, lay down Talus and I'll do a scan of your helm"

Talus cocked her helm and snorted out softly, Fine.

Talus did as her creator asked and soon she was laying on the berth before Ratchet.

Ratchet grabbed a small servo held scanner before a blue light scanned over Talus' helm and faceplate, Talus didn't move before the light shut off and the scanner processed what it had scanned and soon it's analysis came up onto the screen.

Talus slowly sat up from the berth before she looked at Ratchet expectantly.

Ratchet raised a brow before he said, "Well, according to this, there is nothing wrong with your processor Talus"

Talus and Smokescreen both blinked in shock in perfect unison, they had not been expecting that.

Talus blinked and she snorted softly, What?

Ratchet decided to explain at seeing the confused expressions on the young mech and TechnaFury femme's faceplates.

"Well according to the scans, Talus' processor and physical well being are perfectly fine. Of course for the obvious missing tailfin as well as the lack of a vocal processor", Ratchet explained.

At the mention of her missing vocal processor, Talus' immediately look saddened and she looked down to the ground.

Ratchet and Smokescreen saw this and Smokescreen gave a small glare to Ratchet. What was that? They both knew that Talus hated it when her lost pipes were mentioned.

Ratchet looked bewildered a bit, before his looked softened to that of...regret? Guilt? Smokescreen didn't know.

Ratchet blinked once before he said, "Talus, lay on the berth, I wish to examine your neck and how it is healing currently, it might have improved"

Talus immediately smiled and she nodded rapidly before she laid down on the berth once again and she lifted her helm a bit so that Ratchet had access her neck and assess the damage or repairs.

Ratchet quickly put a small sharp tool by her muscle cables and he gently poked and prodded here and there. He observed that once and a while, Talus would flinch or twitch a random part on her body, or her face plate.

Ratchet soon backed off and he said, "Clearly still sensitive, but repairs look good. How about intaking? Is it still difficult?"

Talus nodded softly before she growled softly, It still was hard for her sometimes, but if she was in her natural Predacon or TechnaFury self, it wasn't so bad then.

Smokescreen then translated for Ratchet, "Tal said that it is hard for her sometimes, but if she is her TechnaFury self, it is much easier"

Ratchet nodded and he theorized, "I see, it must be because of the larger intake pipe of your natural self, more air is allowed to go through the pipe than in your robot form", Ratchet put a servo to his chin, "So basically it's the same"

Talus rose to a sitting up position and she gave Rachet a questioning look that clearly said _'What are you saying?'_

Ratchet sighed softly before he said with a heavy spark, "Talus, it hasn't improved or gotten worse, therefore I think that this is the state it will be in for the rest of your years, it's done healing, I'm sorry"

Talus' optics widened in horror and disbelief as her entire structure froze solid from the complete spark break she was feeling.

She would never talk again! She would never breathe properly again! Her throat would never be the same ever again! She was now forever... _broken!_

Smokescreen saw Talus' expression before he asked Rachet softly, "Could you give us a minute doc?"

Ratchet nodded softly as a new look glittered his faceplate, he had an idea, Smokescreen knew that much.

"Excuse me, I need to visit Shockwave", Ratchet explained before he walked out of the Med. Bay fairly quickly.

Smokescreen raised a brow ridge before he looked over to Talus, she curled her servos and pedes into her chassis and she was sitting in the 'Fetal' position as the humans called it.

Smokescreen saw that she was shaking, and he heard soft TachnaFury whimpers, he knew she was crying, even if it was softly.

Smokescreen felt heavy sadness fill his spark, all for his best friend.

The TechnaFury rider waked over to his friend and he gently put a servo on her shoulder armor, she tensed up and froze again before she suddenly relaxed.

Talus slowly sat up and she looked at Smokescreen with a spark breaking expression.

Smokescreen opened his mouth to say something comforting, but he was interrupted when Talus growled softly, Could Smokescreen please take the saddle off?

Smokescreen immediately knew what she wanted to do, she needed to clear her head. She wanted to be alone. No, she _needed_ to be alone right now.

Smokescreen nodded and he said, "Alright Talus", with that, Talus stood up and transformed into her natural TechnaFury self before she felt Smokescreen slowly take off the saddle and he disconnected the pedal lines from the inside of the Mark 4 tailfin before he switched it to where Talus could control it by herself.

Once Smokescreen moved away from her tail, Talus transformed back into her Alt. femme form before she looked at Smokescreen and she growled out softly, She wanted to go out on her own for a while, so don't wait up for her.

With that, she walked out of the Med. Bay with large echos of each pede step.

Smokescreen sighed before he folded up the Mark 4 saddle and lines very tightly, with that he walked back to his and Talus' quarters and he put the saddle against the wall securely.

He looked down, he wanted to help Talus...but she wanted to be alone right now. Yet he wanted to hang out with someone.

Smokescreen sat down on his berth, as he thought deeply in his processor for maybe about five minutes until there was a knock on his berth door.

Smokescreen rose to his pedes and he slid open the door to reveal a new, a _very_ new recruit to the Predabot Police force, her name was Strongarm.

Also there was her Predacon partner right at her side, whom was someone Smokescreen never saw in a million years to be paired with an Autobot, it was Grimwing himself.

Strongarm raised her right servo and she gave Smokescreen a rigid solute before she said sternly, "Sir!"

Smokescreen saw Grimwing seem to roll his optics with a small smile before he said, "Greetings Smokescreen"

Smokescreen smiled before he said, "Hi there Grim, and Strongarm, you don't need to solute if you don't want to"

Strongarm looked surprised before she slowly lowered her servo and she said uncertainly, "Uh...yes sir"

Grimwing chuckled before he put a clawed servo on Strongarm's shoulder armor and he said, "Do not fret Strongarm, you have a good spark my friend"

Strongarm smiled at Grimwing before she turned to Smokescreen and explained, "Sir, Chief Medical Officer Ratchet has asked us to come here and ask that you and Madam Talus would come to the Med. Bay immediately"

Smokescreen raised a brow ridge before he said, "Sorry guys, you just missed her, she left a few cycles ago to go enjoy the day on her own"

Strongarm looked perplexed before she asked, "Alone sir? Is that really wise?"

Both Grimwing and Smokescreen looked at Strongarm before Grimwing said, "Strongarm, this is Talus we are talking about, as through the many times we have sparred I can assure you that she can indeed take care of herself"

Smokescreen then asked, "Did the doc tell you why he needed Talus?"

Grimwing answered, "He did not, he explained that what he wanted Talus with was none of our concern, we were just ordered to bring you both to the Medical Bay as soon as possible"

Smokescreen nodded his helm before he said, "Well sorry but Talus is gone, so I guess I'll have to go, then tell Tal later"

Strongarm said, "Yes sir!", with a short solute before she started to walk off. Grimwing chuckled before he said, "Goodbye Smokescreen", before he followed after his young femme partner.

Smokescreen chuckled before he slid his door shut and he walked to the Med. Bay.

* * *

 **The Nemesis' Medical Bay:** _Two Cycles later_

Smokescreen walked into the Med. Bay, only to blink in a bit of shock when he saw that in fact Predaking was there, as well as Optimus, Ratchet, Shockwave, and Knockout.

Predaking seemed to be annoyed that he was there, and he confirmed Smokescreen's suspicions when he exclaimed in a mild rage, "If you shall not tell me why I was summoned here _Prime_ , especially when I need to lead my fellow Predacons to rebuild our great race!"

Optimus didn't flinch before he explained calmly, "And I thank you your highness for answering my summons and for your patience, but I will only explain when Talus and Smokescreen are here and present in the room"

Predaking's blazing yellow optics narrowed in barely contained rage and annoyance, before they snapped to Smokescreen and widened.

Predaking turned his massive structure to the direction that Smokescreen was standing and he demanded, "Where is Talus Autobot?!"

Everyone else turned to Smokescreen and they all noticed one big thing, Talus wasn't with him, nor in the hall behind him.

Optimus walked up to him and asked softly, "Smokescreen, where is Talus? Is she not here?"

Smokescreen looked up to Optimus and he explained, "Well uh...not exactly"

Optimus raised a brow before Predaking walked over and demanded, "Where is she?"

Smokescreen looked at Predaking before putting a servo to his chest, and bowing his helm a little before he looked at Predaking again and he said, "I don't know your majesty, but she...she was devastated a while ago"

Predaking raised a brow ridge before he asked sharply, "Why?"

Smokescreen turned to Ratchet and Ratchet gave a small nod to the silent question _'Should I tell him?'_

Smokescreen looked up to Predaking and he answered, "Well it was because of Talus'...diagnosis"

Predaking raised a brow ridge as he crossed his servos and puffed out his chassis a bit, almost as if saying to continue.

Smokescreen's optics looked down as his faceplate shaped to that of a hurt expression and he explained, "Talus will never talk again"

Predaking's optics widened at this revelation before his structure softened a bit, his mighty spark feeling pity for Talus' well being.

Predaking turned to look at Ratchet before he asked, "Is this true doctor?"

Ratchet sighed softly before he said, "Yes, but that doesn't matter now, for Shockwave and I...may have a way to correct that, and Talus' tailfin for that matter"

Everyone but Ratchet, Knockout, and Shockwave looked shocked at this revelation, before Optimus asked, "How?"

Knockout smiled before he said "The same way our beloved scout got his pipes back Prime, using the Cyber Matter"

Shockwave then continued where Ratchet left off, "The research indicates that not only it would regenerate Cybertronian lifeforms, but the Cyber Matter could also allow us to clone _exact_ copies of extinct Predacons"

Predaking was confused at this before he asked, "I do not understand, are we not already being cloned properly?"

Shockwave answered in his monotone voice, "You are, but you were cloned by making a sparkling Predacon, and with a growth hormone and the artificial amniotic fluid, you and my other creations were aged rapidly until I deemed it logical."

Ratchet nodded and he said, "That is how I cloned Talus as well Predaking, but because of this, she is her own self, she is not her ancestor. Just like you are you, and not your ancestor."

Predaking snapped out, "I know how cloning works doctor! I oversee all my new brethren that come to be and I am there when they are awakened, but what does it mean when my creator said 'exact copies of extinct Predacons'?"

Ratchet then explained, "What he meant is exactly what he said, we can clone the exact predacon, from it's bones. Memories, scars, lost limbs, up until their spark extinguished. Like say, if we cloned from the bones your ancestor, he would be as he was before, and not you"

Predaking thought about this before he said, "So...you could clone any being that is deceased, and they would be as they once were?"

The doctors and cyclonic scientist all nodded before Knockout said, "The only problem, it is tricky, you have to get it in the exact right timing, or else it will not work"

Optimus then asked, "But it could work?"

Shockwave soon answered, "Affirmative, but it would be illogical to expect greater productivity in these clones, for they would grow much slower, and take much Cyber Matter before they can awaken fully cultivated"

Smokescreen quickly asked excitedly, "Hey, could we clone everyone who was lost in the war?"

Everyone paused at this before Optimus said a short while later, "While it does sound like a good idea, we must ponder, if the sparks of those lost in this war are truly put to rest, is it right to rip them away from eternal peace?"

Everyone seemed to pause at this before Predaking said, "You do bring up a good point _Prime_ , but Predacons were killed in the Cataclysm, therefore I think none of my mighty ancestors are truly at rest"

Optimus then said, "Your majesty, I am not saying the option is not possible, everyone on Cybertron is free to do as they wish, as long as they keep their morals and actions on the side of truth, justice, and forgiveness"

Predaking raised a brow ridge and before he said, "I do act on truth and justice _Prime_ , it is forgiveness I will withhold until I deem otherwise"

Optimus didn't say anything before Predaking turned his structure around to where he was facing the Med. Bay doors and he said, "I am going to track down Talus and let her know of this glorious news, as I now have no more business here"

With that Predaking walked out of the Med. Bay, and soon out of the Nemesis in general.

He only tolerated the Autobots, for Talus' sake.

* * *

 **The Skies Above the Sea of Rust:** _Four MegaCycles later_

Predaking was in his mighty Predacon dragon form as he honed in on Talus' location, he had sensed that she was nearby, and he would soon find her.

Predaking would never tell anyone though, but he just enjoyed the flight, no real worries, no real responsibilities. He would never give up his slowly growing kingdom for the world, he knew this, but once in a while. It was just nice to go out for a flight.

Predaking flapped his large wings a few times as he looked around, while the sincere surface of Cybertron was indeed reconstructed again, the buildings, rubble, and dust that covered said surface made it hard to consider Cybertron nice itself.

Predaking growled softly, to him it was quite a shame he awoke inside of Shockwave's lab on Cybertron and not allowed to see the outside, then maybe he would appreciate the progress the Autobots, Ex-Decepticons, and Predacons were making.

Predaking flew for a while longer before he huffed through his sharpened denta and mandibles, he had to be getting close to Talus by now, but his honing instincts were sensing for Talus and they told him to go this way, so he would follow them.

Predaking snorted as a bit of pride filled him as he thought about how much more mighty Predacons were compared to the weakling Cybertronian mechs and femmes.

Yet Talus was even mightier, her species were mightier, yet she allied herself with the Autobots.

Predaking growled in rage as his optics narrowed and his denta gritted as he thought about the destruction of his brethren on Earth by the Autobot's hands.

He wanted them to _pay!_

With no real control of his rage he let out a bellowing roar " **SSSSHHHHRRRRIIIIEEEEKKKK!** "

Predaking calmed down almost immediately after the roar he let out, and he felt much better.

Soon he heard a growing whistle, and Predaking smiled internally. That was only a whistle a TechnaFury could do, and therefore Talus had found him.

Predaking turned his large structure around and he turned to wait for Talus.

As soon as he did, he felt a splitting pain in his chassis as a massive explosion rocked his entire frame.

" **SSSHHHRRRIIIEEEKKK!** "

The force of the explosion was massive, throwing Predaking back and he slammed into an old building that crumbled under his weight and buried him in rubble.

Predaking laid there for a second before he slowly rose to his servos and pedes, he shook the rubble off of his helm as he opened his optics.

Predaking hissed in pain as he looked down to his chassis and his optics widened in surprise as he saw he had a large hole on the right side of his chassis, thank Primus it wasn't near his spark.

But the armor had been splintered and it was bleeding Energon...which was very hard to do with a Predacon's armor.

Predaking's helm snapped up as he heard a TechnaFury whistle again and his optics widened as he saw a large bolt coming at him fast.

His structure acted before his processor and using reflexes he didn't know he had, he barely jumped out of the way before the blast hit the ground where he had stood just a klik before.

The explosion burst from the ground and Predaking flew and slammed into the ground with a roar, the landing made a fairly large crater in fact.

Predaking slowly rose to his pedes as he opened his optics and looked into the night sky, he couldn't see anything.

Predaking felt a confused rage fill him, why was Talus attacking him?!

Predaking then heard something that filled part of his spark with...fear?! Fear because he heard...nothing, not a _sound._

Predaking's optics narrowed, he was being toyed with by Talus! He was a king! He was King of the Predacons slagit!

He was _her_ king!

Predaking spread his wings before he gave a massive roar, she would face him like the warriors they were!

" **SSSSSSHHHHHHRRRRRRIIIIIIEEEEEEKKKKKK!** "

Once Predaking was done he looked around and his optics narrowed as he looked around into the night sky, he didn't see anything at first.

Until his optics widened as he saw the TechnaFury form flash by his right with shocking speed, Predaking immediately charged up his firebreath and he shot a blast of his dragonfire in that direction.

He clearly missed, but he needed to know why Talus was attacking him.

Suddenly the left of Predaking exploded as another bolt hit the ground next to him, sending him flying with a roar of pain.

Predaking's massive structure screeched across the metallic Cybertronian ground as he slid and soon he came to a complete stop.

Predaking growled in pain as he opened his optics, and his optics widened as he saw another bolt coming towards him, he scrambled to his pedes and servos, but the blast hit his left abdominal armor.

The armor exploded into shrapnel and his muscle cables ruptured before he slammed into another building and he fell to the ground like a limp ragdoll.

Predaking didn't move, he was gasping through the pain, it was incredible.

Predaking opened his optics slowly as he heard a TechnaFury whistle again and a few flaps, only to have the TechnaFury land with a large tremor just six Arns **(Yards)** in front of him.

Predaking slowly rose to his pedes in pain as he coughed up Energon, he shook his helm and looked at the TechnaFury.

Predaking's optics widened when he realized that...the TechnaFury's optics, they were...a blazing yellow like his own.

This...This TechnaFury wasn't _Talus!_

The TechnaFury's blazing yellow optics narrowed before it gave a bellowing roar as it charged at Predaking with a massive roar.

" ** _RRRRRROOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLLLRRRRRREEEEEE!_** "

* * *

 **The Skies Above the Sea of Rust:** _Five Cycles ago_

Another TechnaFury form cut through the air, it the 'only' TechnaFury on Cybertron.

It was the one and only Talus, she flapped her large wings a few times as she shifted her stabilizer fins to keep her level with the ground of Cybertron.

Talus' optical pupils were almost completely dilated, which indicated her mood, immense sadness and a reluctant acceptance of her condition.

At least Smokescreen could understand her growls, roars, and purrs now. So it wasn't all bad.

Talus had personally hoped that her saliva would have healed her neck, intake pipe, and voice processor back to where they were before Starscream awoke.

But she was stupid to not realize that her saliva only went down a completely different pipe and into her fuel tank.

Talus sighed softly as she flapped her wings once as she looked at the beautiful night sky and she purred softly.

Sure this was a bad condition she was in, but she would adapt and make it her own! Just like with her right tailfin!

Talus gave a small growling chuckle, that Earthling saying was right. Good things come to those who wait.

Talus turned her helm to where she saw the Mark 4 tailfin working and twitching in unison to her left tailfin, and she smiled softly, sure she couldn't feel it, but she had to have some trust in her spark that it would work correctly when she needed it.

Just like she did with Smokescreen when he was controlling it.

Talus thought about Smokescreen, he's probably wondering where she was by now.

Just as she thought that, Talus heard her Comm. link activate as a fellow Predabot by the name of Divebomb came on.

 _':Hey uh, Miss. Talus, uh Mr. Smokescreen said I shouldn't contact you yet, but may I speak a concern really quickly?:'_

Talus gave a small grumble to let him know that she was listening and that it was alright for him to talk to her, she felt better than she did a while ago.

Talus heard Divebomb sigh in relief before he said concerned, _':Okay so uh, his majesty Predaking apparently went to go find you a short while ago and he hasn't in for a while, which is not like him. So uh, I was wondering if he was with you, or if you had heard anything...uh have you?:'_

Talus gave a sharp snort, she hadn't heard or seen anything in regards to Predaking since yesterday.

Divebomb continued in her Comm. link, _':Scrap!...Uh could you try and find him please, you're the best tracker on Cybertron ma'am. If anyone could find him, it's you.:'_

Talus snorted softly again, sure, she would find Predaking. If he wanted to find her, he clearly wanted her company or he needed to tell her something.

 _':Good, thank you ma'am very much, Divebomb out:'_ , with that he hung up and Talus' Comm. link went silent once again.

Talus took a deep intake in through her olfactory sensors and she soon faintly caught the scent she was looking for, and her tracking instincts told her that Predaking was surprisingly nearby.

With that, Talus flapped her large wings and she took off into the horizion in search of the Predacon king.

* * *

Predaking gave a roar as he slammed into the ground with a large tremor and screech of his armor scraping against the ground as he tumbled onto his side.

Predaking opened his optics as he slowly rose to his pedes and servos with a painful grunt escaping his denta.

Predaking looked at the TechnaFury form that was slowly stalking towards him, his optics narrowed as he made a decision.

Predaking quickly transformed into his robot form and he glared at the form before he demanded, "Who are you? *Cough* *Cough*", Predaking spit out some Energon before he froze solid completely in surprise when he heard the TechnaFury...actually _speak!_

"Well, well, well. I must say I am impressed Praetorrex **(Prey-Tore-Ex)** , you finally learned to speak the language of the Primes that I was trying to teach you all those Stellar cycles **(Years)** ago and more", the TechnaFury form actually spoke in a very deep mech-like voice.

Predaking looked at the TechnaFury in bewilderment before he asked, "Who are you? And why do you attack me? I have done nothing to you!"

The TechnaFury's blazing yellow optics narrowed in anger before he asked with rage in his tone, "How do you not recognize me Praetorrex? For I was your dear friend at one time!"

Predaking blinked his optics before he exclaimed, "I am not this Prey...tore...ex! I do not know whom that is! Nor do I know you!"

The TechnaFury suddenly gave a bellowing roar before it reared up and slammed it's helm into Predaking's chassis.

Predaking grunted from the impact as he slammed into the ground, and a massive right foreservo slammed onto his chassis and the clawed digits dug into his armor.

Predaking glared at the TechnaFury before the beast above him exclaimed in rage, "We were friends! No! We were brothers! Yet you betrayed my family when you chose the cowardly way to escape the Great Fire!"

Predaking opened his mouth to speak before the form lifted him up and slammed him into the ground with a massive shockwave that came as Predaking's form smashed into the ground with splinters of metal and a large crater.

The TechnaFury form glared at him before saying, "It is your fault that my family, my clan is _dead!_ If you had taken the deal that Prima had offered you! He would not have convinced Primus to trigger the Great Fire!"

Predaking had wide-optics for a moment, before he processed this before he asked softly, "...What?"

The TechnaFury's optics narrowed again before the servo lifted off of Predaking and it backed away before it demanded in rage, "I _challenge_ you Praetorrex, become that as I am, your natural beast self! So that we are equals in combat like in the days of old! Then you shall pay for my family and clan's deaths!"

Predaking's optics narrowed as he tensed his structure up, even his own instincts told him to never back down from a challenge, it was a sacred vow you never denied! You _never_ said no to a challenge!

Predaking glared at the TechnaFury before he said, "In the name of the mighty legions of Predacons who preceded me, I _accept_ your challenge! But I will tell you this, I am not this Praetorrex you continue to accuse me as, for I am _PREDAKING!_ "

With that, Predaking transformed into his beast form and charged at the TechnaFury with a mighty roar of his own.

The TechnaFury's blazing yellow optics narrowed before he exclaimed in rage, "For my _family!_ "

With that, both mighty Predacons charged at each other with large roars.

* * *

Talus audio sensors rose immediately when she could have sworn she heard Predaking roar in pain

Talus strained her audio sensors as much as possible before she actually heard it again faintly.

" **Ssshhhrrriiieeekkk.** "

Talus optics narrowed as she growled in rage before she took off at her top speed in the direction where she heard Predaking's roar.

Whoever was hurting Predaking would have to deal with her now!

* * *

Predaking roared before he spread his mandibles wide and slammed his jaws shut on the TechnaFury's neck armor, of course it didn't do much to the armor.

The TechnaFury roared in rage before it slammed it's helm into Predaking's own horned helm.

Predaking's helm and neck structure whipped the other way before the TechnaFury slammed it's jaws onto Predaking's shoulder joint and squeezed down like a vice.

Predaking roared in pain and he slashed his other servo's claws across the TechnaFury's faceplate with sparks coming from the impact zone.

The TechnaFury roared in surprise, clearly not expecting that, before Predaking literally slowly pried the vice-like jaws open with all of his strength.

Predaking then curled up his right clawed digits and he actually punched the TechnaFury's helm as hard as he could.

The TechnaFury roared again in surprise before it lashed out and slashed Predaking's left abdominal wound even more open.

Predaking shrieked in pain at the wound, but he would not go down without a fight! Predaking roared and lashed out with a clawed servo.

The TechnaFury dodged Predaking's claws and it slammed it's helm into Predaking's chassis as hard as it could.

Predaking roared in pain as he struggled to intake now. The TechnaFury then slashed at Predaking's chassis, slicing into the internal components deeper than it's blast did previously.

Predaking growled in pain as he glared at the TechnaFury with a hissing growl.

The TechnaFury gave a low growl back to the Predacon King. Predaking roared in rage before he charged at the TechnaFury.

The TechnaFury's optics narrowed and before Predaking even touched it, the TechnaFury dodged Predaking's structure and bit down on Predaking's tail.

Predaking roared in pain before he was pulled into the air as the TechnaFury took flight rapidly, carrying Predaking into the sky, higher and higher with increasing speed.

Predaking roared as the TechnaFury suddenly let go of his tail and he started to fall.

Predaking roared as he folded out his massive wings and he started to stop himself, but he felt a massive plasma bolt explode dead center on his spinal struts, right where his wing joints were.

Predaking roared in pain as he started to fall with speed. Only for the TechnaFury to slam into him with a high velocity, both mighty Predacons fell rapidly and fast.

Predaking saw the TechnaFury continued to flap his large wings to speed them toward the ground until it suddenly let him go. Predaking was confused until he turned around and his optics widened when he saw the ground coming up fast.

The TechnaFury shot out a massive bolt at the Predacon King again, and just as Predaking slammed into the ground with a massive tremor and crater, the bolt hit Predaking's already damaged chassis and exploded.

Once the smoke cleared, Predaking was laying in the crater, his chassis now had multiple ruptures of bleeding Energon flowing out of it with the armor shredded off and his internal components and muscle cables could be seen.

Predaking faintly heard a whistle before the TechnaFury roared with it's landing.

Predaking slowly opened his optics shakily as he weakly looked at the TechnaFury, before he coughed up a massive glob of Energon.

The TechnaFury folded away it's main wings, stabilizer fins, and tailfins before he said in the same voice as before, "You disappoint me Praetorrex, or Predaking as you decide to call yourself now. I expected a better fight than that"

Predaking weakly glared at the TechnaFury before it said, "Why you deny what you have done? I do not know."

The TechnaFury glared at Predaking before it speeched out, "You were my king Praetorrex, my brother, I loved you. But because of your arrogance and unwillingness to listen to anyone but yourself, you cost me my family.

As you once told a poor weak Cybertronian before you extinguished their spark and consumed them. I give you the same courtesy and extinguish your spark quickly in honor of our past friendship.

As you told that last Cybertronian before the pact with the Primes, prepare to _perish!_ "

The TechnaFury reared up as the back of it's mouth glowed brightly, it was a fully powered shot and it would surely kill Predaking.

Predaking's optics widened in fear as he gave a weak roar of fear.

The TechnaFury was about to fire before it paused at hearing...yet another whistling sound.

But that was impossible! He should have been the only one left... _u_ _nless_?!

Suddenly two massive explosions hit the TechnaFury's right side as it roared in pain, getting thrown away from Predaking from the source of the blast.

Soon the all too familiar TechnaFury form of Talus landed by Predaking, she saw the state Predaking was in and she roared in alarm before she ran over.

She gently nudged Predaking's helm and he looked at her with a weak growl escaping his mandibles before he fell into stasis from the intensity of his wounds.

Talus' optics narrowed as she growled as the other TechnaFury burst from the rubble with a roar of rage.

Talus snarled and with a roar she charged at the other TechnaFury, who's optics widened in alarm before she slammed into it with a shockwave.

Talus immediately bit down on the armor of it's right shoulder joint and she was shocked to find it didn't even bend.

The other TechnaFury growled in rage before it slammed a servo down on Talus' helm and she roared in shock, that hit actually hurt!

The other TechnaFury roared and knocked Talus off of her fore servos and back pedes before it whipped it's structure around and kicked her away like an Earthly Donkey or Horse would with it's back pedes.

Talus slammed into an old building and it collapsed onto her as rubble covered her completely. But a klik later, Talus burst from the rubble with a roar and she glared at the other TechnaFury.

The TechnaFury glared at Talus right back before it froze solid in shock and surprise as it's optics widened as wide as possible with it's optical pupils nothing but slits of disbelief as it stared at Talus.

Talus shook the metal shavings from the rubble off of her armor and she was about to attack the other TechnaFury when it's large yellow optics widened and tears of Energon formed in it's optics before it asked in disbelief, "T-T-Toorzii?"

Talus' blue optics widened as she felt a large sharp pain hit her very processor as another flash appeared before her vision.

 _'She saw a cave wall, as well as scribbles, scratches, and marks along it. She knew these to be words, in fact, writing!_

 _She heard a voice, behind her, laughing gently, with a deep baritone. She turned around._

 ** _"Toorzii?"_** _'_

Talus gasped as she struggled to intake, she felt sick to her tank as she shut her optics to ground herself.

She took a few seconds to recuperate her senses and she slowly opened her optics and looked up.

The TechnaFury mech slowly walked over to her calmly with the same amazed expression on it's faceplate and before Talus knew it, the TechnaFury was less than a two espes **(Inches)** from her own muzzle.

The TechnaFury mech gently sniffed Talus' own muzzle a few times, he seemed to be concentrating very hard.

Talus blinked when she saw small Energon tears making their way out of the other TechnaFury's optics and he said in a tone of disbelief and unrelenting happiness, "I-I-It is y-you! Y-You smell t-the exact same a-as you did s-so long ago! O-Oh P-Primus heard m-my prayers! O-Oh T-Toorzii!"

Talus cocked her helm a bit before she suddenly had the other TechnaFury's helm and neck wrap around her own very tightly. Talus was about to lash out when she realized that the other TechnaFury was... _hugging her!_

The TechnaFury mech then said softly as he cried gently, "Y-You survived! A-All these cycles! Y-You're here! I-I'm not alone!"

Talus just let the other TechnaFury hug her until he backed away and he looked beyond happy and relieved to see her.

The TechnaFury mech looked at her with so much care in his optics before he asked hopefully, "D-Did your brother s-survive? What about y-your carrier? Is she alive to?"

Talus just cocked her helm, what was this TechnaFury mech talking about. To be honest, she was still in shock at the helm splitting headache and the other vision when he said that, called her that name.

The other TechnaFury cocked his helm a bit at the lack of answer before he asked softly, "Toorzii? Are you alright? Toorzii?"

Talus growled softly before she shook her helm softly, why did that word sound so familiar to her?!

The TechnaFury mech gently nudged her with his muzzle before he gave a soft purr, Would she understand their natural speech better?

Talus' audio sensors snapped up as she looked at the other TechnaFury in a bit of shock, he could speak like her!

Talus didn't understand what was going on, and her helm was aching with a vengence, but she quickly gave a small grumble to the other TechnaFury, Who was Toorzii? What did that mean?

The TechnaFury blinked in surprise and a bit of confusion before he gave a small cautious grumble, She was Toorzii. That was her name.

Talus blinked softly, a bad theory was worming it's way into her processor of the likes she wished she hoped she was wrong, very wrong.

Talus gave a small growl, Who was she herself to him?

The other TechnaFury blinked in surprise and confusion again before he answered with a soft grumble, She was his femmeling...his _sparkling!_

Talus froze in shock and surprise...

...She now realized what was going on...

Her theory was right...

She herself was a TechnaFury...

...He was a TechnaFury from the past whom somehow survived the Cataclysm...

Not just any TechnaFury...

...Her sire...

No...

...Her _**ancestor's**_ sire!

 **...He _lived!_**

* * *

 **Welp! I decided to end the chapter there guys!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please, Read, Relax, and Review.**

 **By the way.**

 **The names I come up with are combination or just a word in Latin and or Dovahzul from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim.**

 **Till next time guys!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**


	3. History Comes from the Survivors

**Hey guys, what is up?**

 **Well um...it's been a while hasn't it? Yeah...my bad! 'XD**

 ***Hears angry mob coming* Oh great!**

 ***Runs away with angry mob right behind me***

 **Ahhhhhhhh!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any elements of How To Train Your Dragon that I may use in this story, nor do I own Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters. I just own the TechnaFury Predacon natural evolution idea, and I own my OCs Talus, and Oooh wait, I don't want to spoil anything from this chapter! Sorry!**

"Talking"

 _'Direct thoughts and/or silent questions'_

 _':Comm. Unit:'_

" **Predacon** **Roars!** "

" ** _TechnaFury_** _ **Roars!**_ "

TechnaFury growls to talk, Is like this!

 **Review Replies** **:**

 _GirlWhoLovesAnime_ _:_ **COOKIES! MINE! *Snatches cookies* Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Ahhhh! Thanks, and well Talus' vocal processor's fate is for me to know, and you to find out! Muahahahahaha!**

 **Now onto the show folks!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three: History Comes from the Survivors!  
**_

* * *

Talus blinked in shock as she stared at the elder TechnaFury mech in front of her, she-she couldn't believe what he had just said to her.

She was...well her _ancestor_...was his sparkling. His very _child_.

Talus' audio sensors laid down against her neck armor, and her jaw was hung a bit as she sat there in shock.

The TechnaFury mech cocked his helm as his own audio sensors rose fully erect, worry and confusion clouding his predatory features. Surely his sparkling knew whom she was.

The TechnaFury mech growled cautiously, Toorzii? Are you alright?

When he didn't get a response, he tried again, this time in that...Primus _cursed_ language of the past Cybertronians.

"Toorzii? Are you alright?", he asked softly, and he smiled softly when he saw her blink and shake her helm a bit.

Talus looked at the TechnaFury mech in front of her as she broke out of her shocked state. She looked at him and her spark was torn in half.

One half of her mighty spark felt...so _hurt_ and so _so sorry_ for him. She wasn't his sparkling. And she probably never _would_ be.

The other half, was mostly feeling tank-wrenching guilt, mixed with a good helping of fear. What would happen if she told him the truth, would he try to extinguish her spark? Would he shun her?!

She hoped not, with all of her structure she hoped not. He was the only one like her, he was the only TechnaFury she had _ever_ seen. She wasn't the first and last of her species anymore!

She wondered what kind of things he knew. About her, about her _past_?! What secrets could he be keeping?! What knowledge did he have saved in his processor after so many millennium?!

She wanted to know.

 _No!_

She _needed_ to know!

As Talus stood there, fighting with herself. The elder TechnaFury mech took this time to look at what he thought of was his sparkling Toorzii, fully grown.

There wasn't an ounce of perversion or lust in his very processor or spark, just observation in his gaze as he looked at every detail of what he thought was his little sparkling.

Primus, she was _beautiful_. She would have many past TechnaFury mechs swooning over her, no doubt in his processor.

She...she looked almost just like her carrier, his mate. Oh, Primus she would have been so proud to see what one of their sparklings had grown into!

The mech smiled softly as he felt nothing but pride in his mighty, ancient spark at the beautiful TechnaFury femme, his sparkling, right in front of him.

He smiled until his optics caught something, and he frowned softly in confusion and disbelief. What in Primus' name was _that_?!

He backed away and he walked around his sparkling's structure...to her tailtip. One of her tailfins...did not look right.

Why was this tailfin not compacted away like the other?

What is that symbol?! What did it mean?

He gently sniffed it and his pupils became slitted as he felt a primal anger filled him so strongly it came out of his frame as a disgusted snarl, it smelled like...like the weaker Cybertronian race on the planet! The decedents of those horrible Primes!

Talus' processor snapped to attention when she heard the TechnaFury mech's snarl and she snapped her helm around to see him glaring fire at her artificial right tailfin. Fearing for the artificial tailfin she had grown accommodated to, Talus gave a small growl before she whipped her structure around and she whipped her tailtip away from the Mech TechnaFury as fast as she could.

She did not want to lose a tailfin, even an artificial one, again.

His helm snapped up to her and she saw his optics, they looked angry, no...not just angry. They were filled with hate, utter hatred and disgust.

The mech snarled as his large clawed digits dug into the metal surface of Cybertron. His denta shot out and gritted together as he felt the rage and hatred that accompanied that smell.

Talus backed away slowly, she didn't want to hurt him, but she would defend her prosthetic tailfin, it meant much to her. But she wondered why her prosthetic tailfin made him so angry?

The mech saw his grown sparkling back away from him and his anger immediately dissipated, did she think he was mad at her?

The elder TechnaFury shook his helm before he gave a small croon of apology.

He quickly followed up with, "My apologies Toorzii, I-I am not angered with you, I swear it. But...But what is that on your tailtip? Why is it there?"

Talus' audio sensors rose a bit as her optics widened a small amount, how would she explain this...Should she lie? Make up a story?

Talus' features hardened, no, no she would tell the truth. She growled out softly, It's there because without it, she could not fly.

The Mech's yellow optics widened slightly in a bit of alarm and worry for his sparkling before he asked cautiously, "How could you not fly...", his optics widened as he realized what that mean't, no, oh Primus no!

"Unless...it..was...", he couldn't finish.

Talus looked down as she growled out softly and finished his thoughts for him, Gone.

The mech's optics became saddened by this answer, his fears realized, before he asked gently, "Who...whom...", he couldn't ask it. He couldn't even fathom it, losing a limb, a _tailfin_ none the less...Oh Primus!

Talus knew what he had meant to ask, and she just gave a single answer with a very soft growl, Unicron.

The TechnaFury mech's helm snapped up to meet her gaze as alarm filled his optics and he asked in disbelief, "U-Unicron? The Chaos Bringer? The Lord of the Undead?"

Talus nodded her helm softly and she explained with a soft grumble, Yes, Unicron himself, he came back to Cybertron to try and destroy Primus, the very core of their planet, himself. She had a hand in stopping his undead reign of destruction, unfortunately at a high cost...that was her very flight.

The TechnaFury elder looked down as he processed this before he exclaimed gently, "I-I cannot believe that demonic monster was here...I-Is that way our home is like this? A desolate wasteland?"

Talus winced a bit, how would she explain this one? She huffed softly through her muzzle before she growled out gently and explained, No...Unicron only came...after the Great War was done by Megatron's demise.

The TechnaFury mech cocked his helm in confusion before he asked gently, "Great War? Megatron? I do not understand Toorzii. Please elaborate for me."

Talus winced internally that the name of her ancestor was used to reference herself again, before she focused her thoughts and explained as best as she could with series of growls, purrs, and grumbles of the TechnaFuries, The Great War was the first and most violent outburst of fighting on the planet Cybertron between the Autobots and Decepticons.

It began when Megatronus, not the Prime, whom later named himself Megatron, started his initial drive to overthrow the Caste system. Megatron's noble goal of being a Prime was corrupted by his jealousy over his friend Orion Pax, who being named the next Prime, took on the name Optimus Prime.

This set the spark in the war and the Golden Age became history over time.

Fighting between the two factions lasted for several million stellar cycles, not even those who chose to be Neutral could avoid the war.

Near the end, Cybertron was a barren, lifeless wasteland, devoid of Energon, forcing Optimus Prime to enact the Great Exodus, a mass evacuation of all Cybertronians to leave their dying world and find other worlds to seek refuge.

After the War on Cybertron, Optimus Prime went with his Team to Earth where they faced another battle against the Decepticons.

The war came to a close when Megatron was killed by the Autobot scout, Bumblebee, and finally ended when the Decepticons were disbanded by a newly revived Megatron, whose body was taken over by Unicron himself.

The Autobots now live in peace with their fellow Cybertronians, Decepticons and Predacons, and have enacted the Predabots initiative, a Police force to keep all Cybertronian races safe.

Talus looked at her ancestor's sire and he looked very displeased and a bit angry at that explanation, but not once did he interrupt. He listened to her explanation until she was finished.

The TechnaFury mech looked at the desolate, burnt ground before he said a bit confused and angry, "That is troubling...But I do not understand, how much time has passed? How long was I in stasis for Toorzii?"

Talus looked at him with a bit of pity before she growled out very softly, A _long_ time, since the beginning of all known Cybertronian history, millions of stellar cycles.

The TechnaFury's elder's very spark broke when he heard that...the Predacons...the TechnaFuries...they were all gone.

So it was true, his suspicions were confirmed, he and his sparkling were the last of their mighty species.

 _Wait a moment!_

His optics suddenly widened when he remembered what his sparkling had explained, she had said, Autobots, Decepticons, and _Predacons!_

They still _lived_!

 _How?!_

He then quickly asked in confusion and hope, "Wait, how did the Predacon race survive the Great Fire? Why are they working with the _Prime?_ Why...", his questions were cut short when both TechnaFuries heard Predaking's unconscious form growl from the pain of his wounds.

Talus' optics widened and she gave a worried roar, she had forgot all about Predaking. He needed help _now_!

Without thinking, she jumped over the TechnaFury elder and she sprinted over to Predaking before she stopped and rapidly transformed into her Alt. Femme form.

She gently examined at his wounds, and she gave a small outtake of relief as she saw that there was thankfully no areas ruptured that could cause permanent damage.

Talus was about to attempt to awaken Predaking and Comm. for a groundbridge when she heard the elder TechnaFury give a soft, rumbling growl.

She snapped her helm over to him when she heard him say, amazed, "Y-You can change your very structure as well, just like Praetorrex learned?"

Talus stood up and she growled out softly, Yes she could, she in fact learned to do it by getting angry that she could not speak like her team could.

The TechnaFury mech cocked his helm a bit before he walked over curiously, his blazing yellow optics scanned over her Alt. femme form and he said gently, "Amazing, truly astonishing, how do you accomplish this feat? I wish to accomplish this ability as well"

Talus winced before she looked at Predaking's unmoving form, she then looked back up to the elder TechnaFury and she growled out, She couldn't teach the Elder TechnaFury just how to do transform just yet, she had to help Predaking.

The TechnaFury's audio sensors lowered in disappointment at the answer, before he exclaimed gently as he felt his anger start to swell and rise within his mighty chassis, "Leave that traitor to rust. Praetorrex is unworthy of your compassion or healing, he damned all of his subjects to perish, including us!"

Talus's robotic structure froze, before she growled out softly, What was the elder mech talking about?

The TechnaFury mech deflated a bit before he said sadly, "I suppose you were too young to recall this, so I shall explain.

You see, Praetorrex **(Predaking's Ancestor)** was the very first Predacon to emerge from the Well of All Sparks, and he immediately displayed his beastial nature by devouring a nearby primitive Cybertronian sparkling.

He was soon joined by the newly-born and recently named Rostroignis **(Lazerbeak's Ancestor)** and Duocaput **(Twinstrike's Ancestor)** , and in time more newborn Predacons joined his cause.

Throughout the times, Praetorrex ruled all of Cybertron's more primitive and dangerous regions. He fought off numerous upstart Predacons and claimed their hunting grounds as his own, including one particularly memorable bout against the one named Supracaulis **(Skystalker's Ancestor)**.

While he deigned to challenge and conquer all other Predacons for supremacy, he viewed other Cybertronians as lesser beings and, when the need arose, as meals for himself and his followers.

Praetorrex was soon consumed in his more beastial and primitive ways and his Energon lust rose as he conquered more and more of Cybertron's primitive territories for himself.

As this series of events happened, Primus sought to evolve the Predacon race to be more than just primitive beasts, but he needed to start over, make a smarter, stronger, and more powerful race of Predacons to test his Primes and defend Cybertron with the Primes if need be.

And thus after a short amount of time, the first Night's Furies were spawned from the Well of Allsparks.

Konaarsuleyk, your carrier, and myself."

Talus' optics widened as she listened to this, she was fifty-fifty by now, she needed to help Predaking, but she was so curious as well, her species' history was being laid right in front of her.

Talus looked up to the TechnaFury elder, she was so conflicted right now it hurt.

The elder TechnaFury could see the fight going on inside of her, within her very spark and he knew what he had to do. He knew what she had to do, it was a duty.

The elder walked up to her as he leaned his helm down to make optic contact with her beautiful blue optics, he then whispered gently, "You do not know, I realize this now. I will explain all if you wish it Toorzii, but I will not make you fight within yourself."

Talus was confused, were her emotions that plain to see on her scarred and scratched up faceplate?

The mech TechnaFury soon said, "You must help Praetorrex, I understand that instinct, he was once my friend as well. But this, is not your burden to bear, therefore if you wish to understand my sparkling, then come find me when you heal Praetorrex."

His expression then turned serious as he then explained, "But. If I ever see Praetorrex again Toorzii, it shall be his last mistake, and my revenge shall be complete for your carrier and spark brother."

Talus was a bit horrified and confused, but she was just glad she didn't have to fight the Elder TechnaFury for now. She then quickly growled out softly, What revenge? What did this 'Praetorrex' do that was so bad to him?

The TechnaFury mech just smiled gently before he said, "You have my scent now Toorzii, use it, use it to track me down, to find me. Come alone, and I shall explain all to you, this I swear. Farewell for now my sparkling. I hope I will see you soon."

The TechnaFury elder soon spread his wings, stabilizer fins, and tailfins before with a massive flap of his main wings, he took off vertically into the sky, and soon he was out of sight.

Talus blinked her wide optics before she soon shook her helm and she growled to herself, Okay, take care of Predaking now, then she would find her ancestor's sire and get answers later!

She quickly Comm. linked Smokescreen who immediately answered, loudly.

With a wince, Talus heard Smokescreen say worriedly, _':Talus! Talus, thank Primus! Listen I have some news for you, Shockwave...:'_

Talus quickly interrupted by roaring out, No time Smokescreen! She found Predaking and he needs medical attention now!

She heard the confusion in Smokescreen's voice when he replyed, _':Wha?...Talus, what are you talking about? Predaking went to find you to tell..:'_

Talus roared into her Comm. unit, Smokescreen there was no time! She needed a groundbridge now! Predaking was...attacked by a rogue Predacon, he was going to perish!

Smokescreen got back immediately, _':Got it! I'll take care of it, where are you?!:'_

With a quick growl Talus explained, She was in the Southwest end of the Sea of Rust, right on the edge. He needed to hurry! She wasn't sure how much longer Predaking's wounds could bleed out!

Smokescreen quickly said, _':Got it Tal, we'll be there soon!:'_

Talus heard his Comm. unit hang up and she waited, a few cycles **(Minutes)** later she heard the all too familiar sound of a groundbridge opening up next to them and Ratchet, Optimus, Bumblebee, Grimwing, and Divebomb all came through the portal.

All of them were shocked at Predaking's state, a fellow Predacon did this?!

Ratchet quickly took charge and with help from Optimus, Grimwing, and Divebomb, they got Predaking through the portal and straight into the Med. Bay.

Bumblebee turned to ask Talus what she thought happened to the Predacon King, only for his optics to widen in shock.

Talus...was gone.

* * *

 **Predaking and Talus' Ex-Refuge:** _Two MegaCycles later_

Talus, in her natural TechnaFury form, tracked the elder TechnaFury's scent, it was actually hard, after all, this mech was probably faster than her with her artificial tailfin not being as aerodynamic as she naturally was.

She flew through the air, following the scent, until she came upon a familiar place, it was her and Predaking's ex-refuge!

The scent was so strong now, she knew that the Elder one was here.

She quickly dived down, she could faintly hear her own whistle before she slowed down and she soon gracefully landed with a tremor.

Talus looked around, wondering where the Mech TechnaFury was.

She looked around as she walked and she jumped a bit when she heard her Ancestor's sire say, "You came!"

Talus smiled and turned around to come faceplate to faceplate with the beaming face of the Elder TechnaFury mech.

He was smiling so largely, Talus faintly wondered if his faceplates would break.

The TechnaFury was so proud, his femmeling had found him! She could track! And very well to!

He soon said with pride, "Truly an amazing job Toorzii, I see you have become quite the tracker. Oh, your carrier would be so proud"

Talus felt a bit of pride flow through her chassis at the praise, and she smiled softly.

The fellow TechnaFury smiled and he soon said, "Come sweetspark, it's time I answer your questions", he soon walked to a cave with Talus right behind him.

The elder TechnaFury laid down and relaxed before he raised his left main wing softly and looked at Talus with a bit of hope in his blazing yellow optics, he sincerely hoped she remembered this at least.

Talus cocked her helm, she didn't know what he wanted, but soon she felt an instinct hit her and she decided to follow that. She gently walked over and she laid down beside him, he purred happily before he gently draped his wing over her.

The elder TechnaFury purred softly before he said happily, "You remember this, good. You used to get scared of the mighty acid storms and the cyber lightning that accompanied the acid storms. You would run over to me and be afraid of the large concussive sounds. I would hold you until you fell to recharge, and I watched over you"

He remembered those times, but they were so long ago, and they made his ancient spark feel melancholic. He missed his mate so much, it hurt like nothing else he ever experienced.

Talus watched him with a critical optic, he was probably sad, her spark broke for him, his family was gone, this she knew.

Talus also knew that she could help, by distracting him, even for a small time. She was also curious about him.

She purred out curiously, What was his name?

The ancient TechnaFury blinked his optics as he snapped out of his saddened daze and he asked softly, "What was that?"

Talus purred out again a bit gentler this time, What was his name?

The TechnaFury mech smiled and he answered softly, "My designation...I haven't spoken it in stellar cycles, but I can recall it. My designation was... _is_ Mulviing"

Talus smiled at her ancestor's smile, now she knew his name, Mulviing.

Talus looked at Mulviing and she purred softly, Did it mean anything?

Mulviing smiled softly and he explained gently, "Yes, translated into this language, it means Strong Wing. Your carrier gave it to me, as I gave your carrier her name"

Talus curiously purred out, What was it?

Mulviing looked onto the cave wall with a longing in his optics before he shut his optics and head with a heavy spark, "I-It was Konaarsuleyk, or Konaar for a shorter designation"

Seeing how much it clearly broke his spark to talk about it, Talus quickly switched the topic when she gently grumbled out, Could he continue from where he left off before? Before she went to help Preda... _Praetorrex_?

Mulviing nodded softly before he smiled and he explained patiently, "Of course, you see K-Konaar and I were the first two Night's Furies spawned from the Well of Allsparks, but we both had a single objective in our minds, expand, teach, defend, and most off all _pacify_ our Predacon brethren.

For you see, Primus loved all of his creations, even our violent brethren Predacons, and it troubled him deeply that there was conflict among his creations, all of them.

Your carrier and I stalked our Predacon brethren for many solar cycles, observing and learning from a distance. We planned of a way to get our brethren to be calmer.

The main reason we found of our brethren's aggression, for it was Praetorrex, he was a tyrant, terminating those weaker than himself with little reguard for their sparks.

Konaarsuleyk and I now knew at that moment, if we were to pacify our brethren, then we must pacify the Predacon Tyrant King.

Konaar and I approached him soon after that, he was intimidating, I will not falsify that, but I knew what I was capable of, and Konaar knew what she was capable of.

We had planned, I would fight Praetorrex, and she would keep his followers at bay.

I challenged my tyrant brethren king to an ancient duel, one so deeply tuned to our instincts that he had no choice but to accept the challenge.

But, Praetorrex was no fool, he wanted to know the terms, what was the prize for victory or the consequence of failure.

I explained my terms to him, if he won, I would be a loyal subject of his, as would Konaar, for the rest of our sparks. If I won, he would relinquish all of his followers to my rule, and he would be banished.

He accepted my challenge, confident in his abilities."

Talus' optics widened as she listened, ingrained into the story with her full attention.

Mulviing smiled at Talus before he continued, "Praetorrex attacked me the very klik **(Second)** he accepted my challenge, we fought for a long, long time. About a full Solar cycle, before finally I defeated Praetorrex.

Praetorrex was humiliated, and he flew away with anger seeping from every part of himself.

And as decreed, I took on his throne, but soon Konaar developed a power, one we called the 'Alpha's Power'"

Talus' optics widened at this, but she continued to listen.

"Because of this power, I gave my leadership away to Konaar, as she was a natural at leading, and soon, our Predacon brethren became more peaceful in nature under her rule.

As a reward, Primus allowed more Night's Furies to be sparked and many cycles later, Konaar was the Alpha of the Night's Fury clan, and I soon asked for K-Konaar to be my one and only mate. She accepted my courtship, and soon after that, we found out she was carrying"

Talus' optics widened again.

Mulviing continued, "But I knew that with the Night's Fury clan and our Predacon brethren under her leadership, and now she would have to go through a gestation cycle and soon we would have kit sparklings.

I knew it would be too much for her to handle, even with her power.

So, I talked with Konaar, it was a radical idea, and she was against it at first, but soon she saw my reasoning.

My idea was to have Praetorrex...take back his throne."

Talus raised a brow ridge, but she continued to listen despite the burn in her curiosity to ask questions.

Mulviing continued, "So, after I said my goodbyes to Konaar and my sparkling(s) growing within her. I set out to track Praetorrex.

I soon found him and he was still very angry with I, and he attacked me without a moment's hesitation. I defeated him again, but this time it was rapid and easy, for he was weak.

I found out why soon enough, he was starving for Energon, and he was too weak to go hunt the primitive Cybertronians. He was ready to perish.

He said to me to end him, to make his weak existence be ended.

I denied him, I had merely walked away.

But I came back to him in the next Solar cycle, with a large container, filled with Energon.

Praetorrex refused to take it at first, but once I left and he was convinced I was no longer in the vicinity, he drank it.

Every solar cycle, I would bring a container every morning, to the exact same spot near him.

After almost an Orbital cycle **(Month)** of bringing him Energon, he confronted me, demanding why I was wasting my Energon keeping him functional and alive.

I told him the truth, that I was doing all I could because I had a mission to pacify all Predacons from Primus himself.

But I also told him that he may be powerful, but he also had a mind and spark, therefore he had a life, and all life must be cherished. I did not wish for him to perish.

I believe that was when he started to respect myself, so I started to teach him better ways of leading.

Not long after that, and after many Rotor cycles **(Weeks)** of conversation, he gained a respect for me, and I him.

I had not known it at the time, but he became a great friend to me, a brother in fact, and I him.

I soon told him of my mate being the leader of both races of Predacons, and that I was going to be a sire soon. It was too much responsibility on her wings to make sure her subjects were in line and be a carrier at the same time.

Praetorrex understood my plight, and since I had helped him, he asked what he could do to help myself and Konaar.

I explained that he could come back, lead his race with no resistance on the condition that there would be peace between Predacons and the Night's Furies.

He agreed to the terms and a short while later, he became the leader of his race, once again.

Praetorrex, Konaar, and I all became good allies and friendship was strong between the three of us. But soon, all good things come to an end.

The peace with the primitive Cybertronians soon was came to an end when the Cybertronians started to become arrogant, greed filled for power.

Megatronus Prime was the cause of this, I had later found out.

He lead armies against all Predacons, Praetorrex sought my council, and we agreed, we must speak their language, they must stop their attacks, or there would never be peace.

So I stalked and observed the Primitive Cybertronian groups, and I eventually learned their language and could speak it.

I went to Megatronus Prime with Praetorrex and explained that we no longer meant any harm, we just wanted peace.

Megatronus Prime ignored my plea, and he sent armies to attack the Predacon territories. The Prime nearly killed Konaar, only because she was heavy in her gestation cycle and she was too weak to fight.

I became enraged and attacked Megatronus Prime with Praetorrex, I stopped my attack, but Praetorrex nearly extinguished the Prime's very spark.

Megatronus crawled back to his brothers and falsified that we were uncontrollable animals whom wanted to destroy everything.

But thankfully Primus had informed the Primes on what had happened, and they banished Megatronus Prime to I believe was an alternate dimension.

The Predacon race kept to ourselves, but Cybertronians loyal to Megatronus continued to attack, I was angry at them, but my attention was taking care of Konaar.

Praetorrex was becoming very angry and annoyed with the attacks, as were his subjects.

Soon, you Toorzii and your spark-twin Suleykzii were birthed. It was a grand occasion, one even Praetorrex joined in celebration of."

Talus was so intertwined into the story to ask any questions, Mulviing continued with a sad smile, "Unfortunately short after your birth, Praetorrex was approached by Prima, but since he was bitter and angered, he attacked Prima.

But Prima bested him in combat. Once Praetorrex was awakened from the flight, Prima offered him a deal–he and the other Primes would live in peace with the Predacons, and they would work together for Cybertron's wellfare. Or, both sides would leave each other be, and never interact again.

Praetorrex denied Prima immediately and chose isolation to be the answer, not thinking to gain Konaar's or my council. So Prima and the other Primes left us alone.

When I asked what had occurred, Praetorrex explained what had happened, I became horrified, he literally denied Konaar's and my mission to be completed. He had made us fail.

But he stuck to his word, he did not regret what he had done.

Nobody realized that his decision in anger, damned us _all_.

Not even two Solar cycles later, the Great Fire struck, Praetorrex tried to rally our kind underground, where he thought it was going to be safe. I told him we had to go deep then, very deep.

He ignored my council and he ordered the Predacons underground, but the irradiated Predacons soon fell into a frenzy and began attacking one another.

The radiation was all too familiar, it was Unicron's blood, and I knew it was what caused the Great Fire to begin in the first place.

Praetorrex managed to subdue Rostroignis and Duocaput, and the trio headed underground as he kept ordering me underground.

I had gotten separated from Konaar and yourself, I could not find either of you.

I eventually managed to find your brother when Praetorrex spotted him and warned me, and I saw a giant wall of fire approaching, so I grabbed your brother and dug into the ground like I never had before, I dug and dug and dug until I found a small cave to rest in.

I was so exhausted by the time I had finished expanding the cave, and your brother had been wounded by a fellow Predacon, and he had fallen into stasis.

I was so tired, I-I knew this was the end of our mighty race, of our reign.

But I needed to leave my story in case any other Night's Fury survived, so I carved into the small cave wall a series of messages in our tongue."

Talus' optics widened, she had a feeling she knew what 'messages' he had been talking about.

Mulviing continued as tears of Energon started to go down his face, "Once I was finished, my mind knew no more.

I cannot tell you how much time had passed, but soon I awoke from stasis and I immediately saw that your brother, was missing. I could not find him.

I-I looked for Suleykzii, you, and Konaar for many Orbital cycles. I-I could not find any of you.

After many days, I found this place, and I saw all of our Predacon brethren fossils, I realized...I-I was the last of us"

Talus gently crooned as Mulviing started to cry softly, she gently nuzzled under his helm and he looked down at her and he smiled softly and he said, "I-I do suppose y-you know the rest Toorzii, I found Praetorrex, angered that he had managed to survive, I was angry and I challenged him, I nearly ended him until you stopped me"

Talus crooned softly and she just nuzzled him, really feeling for her Ancestor's sire.

They stayed that way for a few cycles **(Minutes)** before Mulviing lifted his helm and he asked, "So, what's your story Toorzii, how did you survive for so long? What happened?"

Talus panicked a bit, how would she answer that?

Soon it hit her, just tell him the truth, and she did.

Talus gently explained when she crooned out, I don't remember at all, I'm sorry.

Mulviing smiled before he said, "It does not matter, what matters is that I have found you. Also the fact that we are still here, and are still alive."

Mulviing rose to his fore servos and back pedes suddenly and he said excitingly, "But there is something you can answer for me"

Talus cocked her helm before she rose and she grumbled out, What was that?

Mulviing explained excitedly, "You can teach me how you can change shape, if you can do it, than so shall I. Please Toorzii, teach me to change my shape, I am very curious on what it is like to be of a warrior's form, and not that of a beast."

Talus gave a soft smile before she gently purred out, Of course, follow her.

She walked out of the cave with Mulviing right on her tailtip, literally, and Talus walked to the center of the Predacon fossil filled refuge before she stopped and turned her large structure to face her ancestor's sire.

Mulviing looked at her expectantly, Talus thought for a second before she rapidly transformed into her Alt. femme form and she looked at him.

Talus then gently growled out an explanation, Okay, well he needed to focus internally, right into his very spark. Once he did this, with enough concentration and focus on a more humanoid self, that allows it to happen. Then and only then, does the change occur.

Mulviing nodded his large helm and he concentrated deeply, he wanted to adapt in this new age, he wanted to do everything and more that Toorzii could, so he could protect her.

Mulviing shut his optics and concentrated, on feeling every square inch of his mighty beastial structure, he then concentrated on the shape of a more humanoid self, what he thought was his sparkling, the figure in front of him.

Talus turned around to look at the sunset before she growled out softly, It was okay if he didn't get it on the first try, it was difficult after all..?!

Talus stopped when she heard an all too familiar sound of a transformation sequence activating. Talus blinked and turned around slowly before she blinked in surprise.

Mulviing smirked at her and he looked at his new form, it was quite different that what he was used to. It would take some adapting, but he believed he could do it.

Mulviing gently touched the spare muscle cables on his throat and he said, "Primus, talking in the language of the Primitive Cybertronians is much easier now", he flexed his clawed digits and he said, "And the dexterity in my forelimbs now, it is incredible"

He attempted to take a step forward and his optics widened before he exclaimed, "Oh my!", as he lost his balance and started to fall forward. But before he made contact with the ground, he was caught by Talus' servo.

She helped him stand up again and balance himself, once that was done he smiled at her.

Talus smiled back but she slowly frowned when she saw him frown gently at her, he gently reached up his right servo, his claws gently roamed over her scarred faceplate, then her scarred neck muscle cables.

Talus' structure became rigid the second he touched her neck and against her will, she flinched away from his clawed digits, she then growled out softly, Please do not touch her neck cables!

Mulviing blinked and he nodded quickly before he exclaimed gently, "I apologize sweetspark, I did not mean to offend or bring up bad times."

Talus growled out gently, She was fine, just don't do that again please.

He nodded again before he asked hesitantly, "May I ask, how those wounds occurred?"

Talus kind of expected this, so she just nodded her helm softly and she growled out to explain, It was fine that he asked, but she got the wounds when someone else tried to hurt himself, and he accidentally lashed out at her.

Mulviing raised a brow ridge before he asked softly, "I understand, is it also safe to assume that the wound is why you do not currently speak as I do?"

Talus shut her optics in pain before she growled out, Yes, her vocal processor was damaged beyond all repair, and when under great stress in the form she currently was in, it became difficult to intake.

Mulviing nodded and he left the subject be, understanding that it was no doubt painful for his sparkling to speak about.

He looked at her with a small smile, he knew how to distract her, he then exclaimed happily, "Well teach me about this new form of mine Toorzii, so I may be a mighty warrior like you are as well!"

Talus smiled softly as she looked at him, she knew she had to tell him the truth eventually, but first she would give him the tools and skills Mulviing needed to survive in this new day and age.

Talus smiled and she got into a fighting position before she growled out excitedly, And teach him, she shall!

* * *

 **Well that's it for now guys, once again I'm really, _really_ sorry it took this long to get a chapter out of me.**

 ***Hears angry mob coming* Are you kidding me? I apologized! *Runs away***

 ***Runs by camera* Please review guys!**

 ***Runs by camera one more time***

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**


	4. Visions of the Past

**Hey guys, what is up?**

 **Well it's been another long while hasn't it, I actually have a multitude of reasons for not updating for so long until now.**

 **The main one was that the desktop computer I had everything I had drawn for the past three years crashed horribly and all of my art and chapters were gone. And trust me, it was a lot!**

 **I was very, very heartbroken and I needed a break. Anyway, now I'm back and I do hope I can get a few more chapters out faster now.**

 ***Deadpool*** Then maybe you can finish these books and start to work on your new fav! ME!

 **Where did you come from?!**

I'm everywhere, you should know that by now. Everybody loves me!

 **Uh...okay.**

Awww, **_DIZILLA_** is confus...WAIT A MINUTE?! Okay! Who changed the font?!

 **What?!**

I said **_DIZILLA_** and it...wait! **_DIZILLA_**? **_DIZILLA_**?! I say **_DIZILLA_**! What the ***BEEP***?!

 **What is wrong with you?!**

Oh, you know the usual. I didn't get paid on my last job. Thanos is being a ***BEEP*** in Infinity War. Superman has a computer generated lip. I have a beautiful movie sequel, although I must say, Ryan Reynolds does a great me. And finally, _Do you know de way?!_

 **Okay, uh, why were you saying my name like three times a few seconds ago?**

Oh! That! Well whenever I say **_DIZILLA_** , the caps lock comes on and the font turns bold and italic. I think it supposed to make you sound more awesome, but not as awesome as I am. You know? Now back to my original point before you so rudely interrupted me Mrs. KaijuHybrid! Ryan Reynolds does a great me, maybe with a bit of pointers...?!

 **Shouldn't you be going away by now?!**

WHAT?! Oh no! Oh no no no! You don't get rid of me that easily hun, you've seen me everywhere! I will always be everywhere! Also with that new ***BEEP*** movie! Wow! Also, how do you think my likeness is compared to Ryan Reynold's? Ta-Da! ***Takes off mask***

 ***I faint at the sight of his face...Onto Deadpool himself***

Hey! That's not nice missy! Hey wake up! Hello?! **_DIZILLA_**?! Hey, there it is again! Oh hey you?! Yeah you! Hey, can you help me! **_DIZILLA_** weighs 61,000 tons here! Oh wow, I've never seen that organ before. Oh wait, that's a bone! Okay then, I'll just let the intro go then SINCE THIS BIG ***BEEP*** FELL ON ME!

 **DEADPOOL Disclaimer now!: _DIZILLA_ does not own any elements of How To Train Your Dragon, it's a good series of moves, also did you hear, number 3! That she may or may not own, that is the question, anything she uses in this story, nor does she own Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters. Man I kind of wish she did, she seems to get the ending right! *BEEP* you Hasbro, Predaking is my jam! So is my movie! Also she just owns the TechnaFury Predacon natural evolution idea, whatever the heck that is, and she own those OCs of her's, Talus, Mulviing, Konaar, etc.**

"Talking" I can do that all day long!

 _'Direct thoughts and/or silent questions'_ Silent questions, what is that?!

 _':Comm. Unit:'_ Ooooh radios!

" **Predacon** **Roars!** " HROAR! Did I do it right?!

" ** _TechnaFury_** _ **Roars!**_ " Rowlere? Really **_DIZ_**? Really?

TechnaFury growls to talk, Is like this! Like what, like me? ***BEEP*** Yeah!

 **Review Replies** **:** Here I have some recordings of hers! Play!

 _The Whispering Sage : _**Personally, I dunno...Oh, wait, yeah I do! XD I'm just kidding, probably try and fight, what I'm worried about is when Mulviing finds out Talus is a clone. Thanks for reviewing!**

 _GirlWhoLovesAnime_ _:_ ***Hugs back* Thanks! And yes I was back then, but I am also back now. Talus will eventually tell him that she and the newer Predacons are in fact clones. But what will happen has yet to be seen. Thank you for reviewing yet again! :D**

 _Cyberbee15_ _:_ **I am very sorry this story has taken so long to finish, and it isn't even done yet. Also no, I will never give up on this story if I can help it. Predadad will eventually find out the truth, but you have to wait and read to find out. Thank you for the review! :)**

 _McCringleberry1957 : _**I have a plan for the dinobots in my story, I just don't know how to bring them in just yet. Also, no, sorry but I do not plan on making a story about the Dinobots. Thanks!**

 _LoratheUnicorn : _**Honestly, I thought your name said 'Unicron', and not 'Unicorn' at first, I had to reread it! XD Also I might on both of those points, whether Talus gets her voice/Tailfin back, and whether she gets her Ancestor's memories. It has yet to be seen. Also I am very glad I have captured your attention, thank you! Thanks for the epic review!**

 _Crimsion_ _:_ **You got it, how about now? XD Just Kidding. Thanks for the review!**

 _Guest_ _:_ **Actually it's been a year, not two. But even then, that's way too long in my book. Also pedes are feet/legs of Cybertronians. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Now onto the show folks!**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**

Ah, Ace Ventura, you gotta love the classics!

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four: Visions of the Past!**_

* * *

 **The Nemesis' Medical Bay:** _Two Megacycles Ago_

Ratchet had his optics scanning over the data that was listing on the computer console right in front of him. Listing the same summary as he and Knockout deduced when they diagnosed what had happened to the Predacon King.

He reread the same lines of code again, and again, and again. Surely his optics were changing his perception of this result, there was no way, there had to be a _mistake_! Somewhere deep in the coding, something he just wasn't seeing.

But he knew, deep, deep in his spark, he knew it wasn't wrong, it was a 100% match for a TechnaFury Predacon attack.

When he and Knockout had quickly stabilized Predaking as fast as they possibly could when he had arrived though the groundbridge, thankfully they were not too late. But working on Predaking's large dragon-like beast form was very difficult only because the internal components were different than the Predacon's robotic form.

At least when they needed to do surgery on Predaking's internal components, it was almost a piece of Earthly cake, given his size and current build.

Ratchet blinked his optics off and on a few times, he really couldn't believe what he was reading.

The scans showed that Predaking was attacked by another Predacon, a TechnaFury Predacon to be exact. Ratchet scoffed a bit, he could have come to that conclusion by himself.

Judging by the multitude of unique claw marks, uniquely shaped bites from clearly sharp denta, and the many plasma burns on Predaking's chassis armor, it was clear this was a TechnaFury attack.

But it was rare when powerful things can breach or even explode Predacon armor, especially Predaking's armor.

The first one, a powerful Energon fusion blaster, such as Megatron used to use back when he still commanded the Decepticons.

The second one was powerful trap like weapons, should a Predacon not be expecting it, it could pierce their armor with great precision.

But the third one, the most powerful and accurate of all three, was a TechnaFury's plasma blasts.

Ratchet took an intake in as he turned around and looked at an in stasis Predaking, in all of his Predacon beastly glory, welded up and now stable, lying on the largest berth they had and in deep stasis.

Ratchet's optics trailed down the weld marks and the patches of metallic seals that had closed off Predaking's wounds from the outside world. He saw where the Predacon King's armor had been badly burned, it looked as if someone had burned Predaking with a high powered Energon plasma torch.

Ratchet looked up to Predaking's neck structure, he saw the now unbent armor, it had been hard to pull out the many dents, as they had been very deep. Ratchet could tell the bites had been slow, and deliberate.

Ratchet's optics snapped up to Predaking's large horn adorned helm, he saw the slashes along the metal, neat lines that had went pretty deep, but not too close to the mesh layer. The perfect place to strike to give the most pain, but it had to have been precisely aimed, or else the affliction would not have it's intended effect.

Ratchet took a deep intake in, he didn't want to believe what he was seeing, but he know deep in his spark, the computer, nor his own medical instincts were not wrong.

Optimus had asked him with the utmost importance that once he found enough evidence to find out who or what had attacked Predaking, to bring the information to him with urgency as the behavior and savagery of the attack was unforgivable.

It was clearly an act of hatred, it was planned, and the Autobots had the responsibility to find the culprit and bring them to justice. Or else all of the time and effort of every fraction on Cybertronian for lasting peace, would be ripped down.

Ratchet knew this, and he knew he had a duty to his fellow Autobots, to help them catch the culprit responsible for this horrible yet precise attack that nearly killed Predaking.

But how could he give Optimus this, it would shake Team Prime to their very sparks. After all, it did to him.

Ratchet steeled himself and he looked once more at the computer screen, his spark fluttered with fear.

It read that the culprit was...

 **A 100% match of a TechnaFury Predacon Species.**

And Rachet knew of the one and only TechnaFury on Cybertron in many eons.

The first and last of her species on this new cycle and age.

The first and only clone of the TechnaFury species.

The TechnaFury he had cloned himself.

 _Talus_.

* * *

 **Predaking and Talus' Ex-Refuge:** _Present Time_

A TechnaFury's growl was heard as a dark grey mech slammed into the ground of Cybertron on his back and wings. His helm snapped up to make him look at his opponent.

A smirking Talus.

The mech smiled and he said while rising to his new pedes, "You are a very talented fighter in this form Toorzii, I am impressed."

Talus purred softly at the praise, but soon she frowned a bit. She hated lying to her ancestor's sire, but her fear for his rejection plus her longing for another of her kind was keeping her from telling him the truth. The whole truth at least.

Talus quickly shook herself out of her stupor and she looked at Mulviing with a partial smile when she saw the slightly worried look on his faceplate.

The elder TechnaFury gently asked her, "Toorzii, are you alright? Something seems to bother you whenever I call you by your name. I have seen you flinch in some way every single time I have called you by your designation."

Talus winced softly, unknowingly making the mech even more worried for his 'sparkling' as she was clearly getting upset about her designation for some reason or another.

Talus looked down and scratched the back of her neck armor as she thought deep within her processor, should she tell him the truth now or postpone it even further?

 _NO_!

She couldn't, not _yet_!

She finally had someone who understood her in a way even Predaking didn't.

She finally had someone who felt the longing for their own _species_ just as she did.

She finally found another **_TechnaFury_**!

Talus bared her denta as she felt the familiar sensation of her rage start to pick up, and she felt the growing anger and impatience at her processor for making rage come to the forefront of her mind in the firstplace, especially right now of all times!

Talus' structure jumped a bit when she felt a large clawed servo gently put itself on her shoulder, she turned to look at a clearly worried Mulviing.

She gave a silent sigh as she quickly made up her busy processor, not yet, but soon. _Very_ soon.

But she also had to get him off of her back about the whole name thing, she didn't deserve her ancestor's name, at all.

Talus gently grumbled to Mulviing, To be honest, she hadn't been called 'Toorzii' for a long, _long_ time. It felt foreign to her.

Mulviing seemed like he had not expected that response, judging by the look that appeared on his faceplate, "Oh...I apologize, I did not realize...I-I did not know. Then what designation would you like me to refer to you as my sparkling?", he asked quickly, almost as if worried he had offended her in someway or another.

Talus smiled softly before she purred out, She was usually called by the name 'Talus' now, she had been called that as long as she could remember.

Mulviing cocked his helm a bit before a more neutral expression covered his face and he asked sternly, "'Talus?' That sounds like something a Prime would name you, am I wrong?"

Talus' optics widened a bit in worry but also amazement, he had figured that out quickly, before she quickly yet softly growled out, Yes it was, but the Prime helped her when she...had forgotten who she was! Talus, was what they called her, and she had come to accept it as her name.

Mulviing kept his more neutral expression before he said, "Toorzii is your name, it is your _true_ name. That is the designation your carrier and I had named you. It is your true title."

Talus looked at him with a bit of regret and she thought to herself, _'I can't tell him, I can't tell him I'm just a clone! I have to stop this, before he pressures me into the truth!'_

Mulviing kept it up by saying, "Toorzii is what I named you, Toorzii is what your _carrier_ named you. I understand you don't remember, but you cannot trust any Prime, nor can you trust Praetorrex! They betrayed our race before, and they will surely do it again if given the chance!"

Talus snarled softly, but she didn't interrupt him. She didn't want to say anything in case she blurted something she didn't want to tell him just yet.

Mulviing started to pace back and forth in front of Talus as he explained his point of view, "Toorzii, we are reunited by the grace of Primus himself, it is all I have wished and begged for these past Stellar Cycles. As soon as I had awoken from my long hibernation, I saw what had happened to our beloved home. Because of this...conflict between these Autobot and Decepticon tribes as you had summarized during my hibernation, I was horrified at the turn of events that caused all of this destruction and chaos."

Mulviing stopped pacing before he turned his helm to look at her with a very loving expression before he said happily, "But then you and I found each other once again my _mon_. **(Daughter)** My sparkling. I am truly honored, and blessed to have you in my life once again. I am very thankful to Primus, very thankful. I also hope we may find your brother and perhaps your carrier as well, that way our _brod_ **(Family)** can be whole once again."

Talus smiled softly, completely consumed by the passion of his words, before her processor reminded her of a certain fact she had become well accustomed to by now, she frowned softly and looked down, partially in shame, partially in guilt. She. wasn't. his. sparkling! She was _a **clone**_!

Mulviing smiled softly, yet in understanding when he started to walk over to the TechnaFury femme he thought was his sparkling. But before Mulviing could touch her, both the elder and cloned TechnaFuries froze solid at a certain sound.

A sound neither of them could ever think to hear again.

It should be _impossible_!

It was a steadily growing in pitch TechnaFury **whistle**!

Before either TechnaFury could sense anything, a large plasma blast hit the ground in between them and the ground gave a large explosion that seperated both TechnaFuries.

" **KABOOOOOOOM!** "

Talus roared in alarm as she flew back and she soon slammed into the Cybertronian ground with a large slam and a grunting growl of pain coming from her scarred mouthplates.

She slowly opened her optics at a familiar transforming sound and she lifted her helm to lay her optics on the form that had transformed and her optics widened in amazement.

Because she saw a black and red TechnaFury plasma blaster powering up in her face.

Talus' optics widened in alarm before she looked up to the owner of said blaster, and her optics widened even further in shock.

It was a crimson and dark grey, almost black, version of her Alt. form, except this form was slightly taller than her Alt. form and it had glowing yellow optics and bio-lights. It looked exactly like her, it was unsettling.

The crimson and dark grey version of herself was covered in scratches and scars along it's armor, and it glared at her with a hatred that made her scared for her very spark.

There was a snarl behind the crimson and dark grey version of herself, and it snapped it's helm over to look at a very angry Mulviing.

Mulviing snarled and he was about to charge and deal the intruder himself before a single word from the attacker stopped Mulviing in his tracks.

"Sire."

Mulviing's optics widened as he stood in shock for a moment, before he shook himself from his stupor and stood up straight and demanded with an angry growl, "Who are you?!"

The crimson and dark grey version of Talus looked at Mulviing with a completely excited yet happy look as Energon tears appeared from the corner of his optics and exclaimed in a younger mechling voice, similar to Bumblebee's tone of voice, "Sire, y-you're awake. I-I finally found you!"

Mulviing's optics narrowed in a bit of confusion and he demanded again, "Who. Are. You?"

The TechnaFury mech smiled in understanding before he suddenly reared back and transformed into his Dark Grey and crimson TechnaFury beast form. Mulviing froze solid and Energon tears immediately came to his optics and he said in disbelief, "S-Suleykzii? I-Is that truly you? My _Kul_ **(Son)**?!"

The younger TechnaFury smiled softly before he rapidly transformed back into his Alt. Mech form and he said happily with happy Energon tears running down his faceplate and with a smile that was so big Talus thought he would break his faceplate, "Yes my sire, it is me"

The young TechnaFury mech, now Suleykzii, walked over and he hesitantly put a clawed servo to his sire's shoulder. Mulviing quickly brought his son into a hug and Suleykzii quickly and tightly returned said hug as Mulviing asked excitedly, "H-How, you were gone when I had awoken."

Suleykzii smiled and he explained happily as tears continued to go down his faceplate before he explained, "I woke up in your servos and I tried to awaken you, but you were in such a deep hibernation, I could not wake you up. I couldn't stay there though, I would have perished, I knew this. It hurt so much to leave, but I had to sire. I am so, so sorry I left you sire, but I sealed the way I came out. So no bot would find you."

Mulviing smiled and he asked rapidly, "How did you survive all this time that has passed? How did you find myself and your sister?"

Mulviing's optics snapped open and he said, "Oh of course, Suleykzii, your sister _survived_ with us! Oh thank Primus, both of my offspring survived the Great Fire!"

The second Mulviing said that, Suleykzii's optics snapped open and his faceplate became a hateful frown and he backed away from his sire and he whispered softly to his sire with hate, "No sire, both of us didn't _survive_ that cataclysm."

Suleykzii slowly got out of his sire's embrace before his frame whipped around and he aimed his blaster at a now standing up and confused Talus, and he snarled in hatred at her.

Talus' optics widened in fear and she backed away as Suleykzii ordered, "Stay back monster! Do not come any closer to us!"

Mulviing's optics widened before he demanded in alarm, "What? Suleykzii?! What are you talking about?! That is Toorzii! Your sister!"

Suleykzii looked at his sire with sadness and a bit of pity, before he glared at Talus and he said softly, "No sire, that thing isn't my sister."

Talus' optics widened in a bit of fear and hurt, now she remembered! This was Suleykzii, Toorzii's twin brother! She didn't know how her ancestor's brother knew, but he did!

Mulviing's optics widened before he asked in alarm and disbelief, "What are you talking about, it is her. She smells, and looks the same, does she not?!"

"Do you feel the bond sire, the one that connects us as family, cause I can detect your bond, yours and mine sire. Cause I know you can feel mine. Now tell me, do you feel it for that thing you claim is my sister?!"

Mulviing paused in wonder and confusion, he had been so excited that he had found Toorzii that he had totally forgotten about the bonds that all Cybertronians share with their offspring. He concentrated and he reached out with his bond, he could feel his mechling's bond, but when he reached out for Toorzii's...

He gasped in horror as his optics snapped open and he looked at Talus in in an all new light of horror, there was nothing, absolutely nothing to even indicate she was there in the bond. That only happened when...when...

A member of the family group... ** _perished_**!

Mulviing was trying to process this, his sparkling was deceased, yet here?! How was that possible?! Mulviing turned to his mechling in shock and asked in disbelief, "H-How?"

Suleykzii quickly answered softly, "Now you know that is not my sibling sire, I can sense this in you."

Mulviing quickly moved in front of Suleykzii, grabbed his sparkling's shoulder joints, looked him in the optics and demanded in anger, hurt, and disbelief, " **How**?!"

Suleykzii looked down as Energon tears came to his optics and he said softly with pure pain in his tone, "Because sire, I _buried her_! I saw Toorzii's corpse, and I _buried_ her right next to Carrier sire, they are both _gone_! They are one with the Allspark now."

Mulviing stood there, his optics wide in disbelief, shock, and almost unbearable pain in his spark. No! **_No_**!

Suleykzii continued softly, "They stole a piece of her corpse Sire, and they desecrated her grave, they took a piece of her very being, and they warped her essence and made that **_thing_** from her very being!"

Talus flinched back as her spark broke, tears in her optics, no! **_No!_** This wasn't how it was supposed to be! She wasn't a monster! She wasn't a husk! She was Talus...right?! Wasn't she?!

Mulviing let go of Suleykzii in shock and soon he put his face in his servos and he fell onto his knee joints from the sheer pain that came from his spark, tears were flowing from his clawed servos as he absorbed the information.

Suleykzii glared at Talus as she started to approach to comfort Mulviing as best as she could, before she stopped dead in her tracks as Suleykzii aimed his Plasma blaster at Talus with a deep snarl, daring her to get closer.

Talus's structure froze in partial fear, but mostly hurt. She just wanted to help him, to comfort Mulviing and hopefully explain she was still there for him. She was sorry she was not Mulviing's sparkling, but she still wanted to be there for him.

Mulviing slowly rose and his frame was so tensed up that Talus winced when his joints strained and groaned at the stiffness of his entire structure, he slowly put his servos down from his tear stained face and he turned to Talus and her optics widened in a bit of fear.

Mulviing was glaring at her with such anger and hatred, it scorched her, right into her chassis, right into her mighty spark.

"Is _. This. **True**_?!"

Talus looked at him with fear as she heard Mulviing speak to her, whatever warmth and patience he had in his voice was gone, completely gone. Now just anger and a hatred she felt when Mulviing had fought Predaking.

Talus was too scared to answer. She had never been this terrified before, not even when fighting Unicron!

Mulviing suddenly roared at her, **_TELL ME!_**

Talus jumped back a bit, tears of fear and shame came to her optics before she softly whimpered out to where Mulviing couldn't hear what she said,...It's true.

Mulviing suddenly roared out impatiently, **_WELL?! TELL ME! NOW!_**

Talus flinched back at the force of his roar and she got tears in her optics before she whimpered out, Y-Yes.

Mulviing's optics widened in hurt and amazement, he shut his optics in pain and he started to take deep intakes in, each one more deeper than the last. This-This _thing_ was a perversion of his sparkling's very spark, her very soul. He sensed it himself!

The Primes had once again taken from him, but this time they twisted and corrupted his daughter's very spark, and he dared to call it his sparkling!

Talus looked in worry and fear at Mulviing and she hesitantly walked over to his, but before she could do anything, a massive thunderous roar shook the ground and she saw Mulviing move in a blur, yes _blur_ , and she felt a massive punch slam into her chassis with such force that it took all of the air out of her intakes.

" ** _RRRRROOOOOOWWWWLLLLEEERRRREEEEE!_** ", Talus roared in agony as she was flung into the ribs of a large deceased Predacon, she slammed through the bones like they were nothing. Before she slammed into the walls around the refuge.

Talus gave a gasping and shallow intakes as she landed on the ground on her knee joints. She opened her optics softly and was shocked when she coughed up Energon into her clawed servo. She looked down and her optics widened in alarm as she saw a small dent in her chassis armor where Mulviing had struck her.

Talus gave a small silent gasp of disbelief and pain as she cradled the wound, it hurt, but not as bad as when her tailfin had been shot off.

Talus's audio receptors heard something, and on instinct her helm snapped up in tme to see a fully powered TechnaFury blast coming at her, and with a roar of fear, her structure acted before she consciously made the decision, and her structure dodged out of the way of the blast, barely.

The blast exploded when it made contact with the cliffside and a massive explosion overtook the entire area.

Talus looked at the blast zone with horror and fear, her optics snapped over to her right when her peripheral vision saw something moving and she didn't react fast enough as Mulviing's TechnaFury helm slammed into her right side with a shockwave.

Talus roared in pain, and she flew a very short time before her structure slammed into another cliffside, her structure stayed there for a bit before her body fell onto the metallic ground.

She whimpered softly and her helm snapped up as TechnaFury jaws came around her right servo, shoulder joint, and chassis and bit down hard, the vice like jaws making her roar in agony as Mulviing's sharpened denta bent and pierced her right side.

She was lifted off of the ground, before she was blasted away by a massive blast of blue fire coming out from Mulviing's jaws.

Talus flew before she landed on her back and wings with sparks flying out from under her and with a large screeching sound that accompanied it.

Talus was dazed from the pain before her optics snapped open and widened as she tried to take a few intakes in and she found that she couldn't, she was about to transform to get a good intake of air when jaws clamped down on her right pede and shattered the joint and she roared in agony and the jaws sharpened denta were unrelenting in their grip.

Talus entire structure was lifted high before she was pulled down and she slammed into the ground so hard that she shattered the metal ground to splinters beneath her impact zone.

Talus was lifted again before she was flung hard away and a fully powered plasma blast hit her right in the chassis where her spark was located, the blast hit with a massive explosion and a large shockwave.

Talus saw stars from the pain, and she slammed into the ground and she didn't move, she couldn't move, the pain had her reeling.

Talus kept trying to intake but her pipe was damaged in this form. She suddenly coughed up Energon, and she looked slowly at her chassis in a daze and her optics widened in alarm.

There was a hole, _a deep bleeding hole_! In her **_CHASSIS_**!

Talus gave gasps of air as panic started to hit her in waves, she was scared, hurting badly, and she felt cornered.

Talus tried to rise to her pedes, but in her panicked state, she was just flailing her limbs, increasing her pain.

She heard a large form land on the ground, and her optics snapped over to see Mulviing's TechnaFury form slowly stalking over to her, with Suleykzii's TechnaFury form right behind him.

Talus whimpered in pain and fear as she tried to back away with her good left servo, but her servos and pedes weren't cooperating with her processor commands anymore.

Mulviing looked terrifying to say the least, his optics looked completely consumed with pure hatred and anger, his sharp denta were fully extended and covered with Energon, _her Energon_.

Suddenly Mulviing jumped up with a roar and his right clawed forservo landed right on her chassis with a shockwave, and she the little air that she had within her was knocked right out of her frame.

Mulviing dug his clawed digits right into her chassis wound and her shoulder joints and she cried out in pain.

She flailed her servos up, a kind of last ditch effort to get him off of her, but Mulviing didn't even hesitate when he bit down on her right servo hard, spilling more of her Energon.

Talus' servo and artificial right tailfin were penetrated with ease by Mulviing's sharp denta, as was the spaces and joints inbetween her servo armor.

Talus' servo immediately was jolted when the tailfin was almost crushed by Mulviing's biteforce alone, and she was soon in a state of shock and pain as Mulviing pulled on the tailfin, almost ripping her servo out of it's shoulder joint in the process.

Talus's optics snapped to the artificial right tailfin with shock written completely on her scarred faceplate, as she watched Mulviing start to crush her artificial right tailfin in his jaws, her optics shut as her spark flared with devastation and memories flooded her processor.

 _'Smokescreen showing her the Mark 1 Artificial right tailfin.'_

 _'Making the saddle and having fun with Smokescreen in Shockwave's old lab.'_

 _'Her and Smokescreen flying across the sky at speeds he loved.'_

 _'Optimus and her having races with the Mark 3 tailfin.'_

 _'Ratchet comforting her by putting a servo on her knee joint, a few cycles after the surgery.'_

 _'Ultra Magnus looking at her with complete understanding.'_

 _'Smokescreen smiling at her with complete happiness as they both flew towards the sunset.'_

 _'Mulviing smiling at her with paternal pride as she showed him how to fight in his robot form.'_

 _'Mulviing's TechnaFury face smiling at her when he showed her how to hunt properly.'_

Talus' optics slowly opened as the image of a proud Mulviing was replaced by the glare filled faceplates one that she saw right in front of her. There was absolutely nothing in his optics but an ocean of pure hatred and rage.

It hurt her spark so bad, this TechnaFury, her ancestor's father would be the thing that was going to kill her. He was...going to _kill her_.

That phrase seemed to strike her, and hit her spark hard as she shut her optics.

So this was it, the price of finding another of her species, was her death...so be it...

Talus felt...at peace suddenly, this was it.

But soon something else struck her spark, it felt different, like her own body and essence struck her spark.

It said as clearly as the sky and the ground, as day and night, as life and death.

 ** _This was her life!_**

Talus opened her optics softly and she saw Mulviing raising his left clawed foreservo to no doubt pierce her spark and _kill her_.

She shut her optics again as another phrase called out to her very spark.

 ** _Remember who you are! Remember what you have survived!_**

It was right, so many have tried to _kill her_ in her short life...

Predaking tried to _kill_ her!

Unicron tried to _kill_ her!

Sacrificing her spark for the Allspark almost _killed_ her!

Starscream tried to _kill_ her!

Now Mulviing, her ancestor's sire, was trying to **_kill her_**!

Talus heard one more phrase that hit her right in her spark for a final time.

 ** _You are the unholy offspring of cyber lightning and of the Pit itself! Act like one!_**

Talus felt a rage hit her very spark, so ancient, so primal, it completely took over her processor! It made a decision for her, and she completely agreed with it.

She... _didn't_... **want**... ** _to_**... ** _DIE!_**

Talus' optics snapped open, her optical pupils changed to complete slits and her left servo reached up...

And caught Mulviing's left and much larger Technafury forservo and stopping it in it's tracks, shocking Mulviing and Suleykzii.

Talus suddenly growled loudly and glared daggers at Mulviing, her denta suddenly sharp and her optics narrowed at Mulviing and she suddenlyly roared at him, **_GET OFF OF ME!_**

Mulviing didn't expect any of this, seeing that the abomination had accepted it's coming death, and it shocked him out of his rage, and he made a mistake, a very bad mistake for himself, he let up his grip of Talus' servo just a bit.

She put her back pedes, even if her right ankle joint didn't move much, to Mulviing's abdominal plates and she thrusted her pedes out as hard as she could.

Mulviing gave a yelping roar as he was thrown off of Talus and he slammed into the same wall he had blasted her into.

Talus slowly got up to her pedes, hunched from the pain and the multiple wounds of bleeding Energon that were littered on her form.

But her rage kept her from feeling it, her rage had never been this high before, **_ever_**.

 _And she_ ** _liked_** _it!_

Talus had a crazed and enraged look in her optics, and with a massive gutteral TechnaFury roar, she charged at Mulviing, not caring about her wounds, her messed up ankle joint, or the fact that she was in her weaker Alt. Femme form.

She charged, only to get Suleykzii's TechnaFury form to slam into her horribly wounded side with a bellow of rage of his own.

Talus and Suleykzii's structures tumbled until Talus mangled right servo started to bash and punch him in the helm repeatedly. Over and over again she would strike his helm, optics, faceplates, audio receptors, she didn't care.

Mulviing barely got up to see Talus hitting his mechling and his optics narrowed in anger, how dare this thing attack them! Was that it's mission the whole time?! With a roar he charged towards the two fighting TechnaFuries.

Suleykzii raored in pain as Talus slammed her servos into his helm over and over again, he had never felt this kind of strength before, it scared him!

Talus suddenly roared in pain and anger as Mulviing's helm slammed her off of Suleykzii, before she landed and pounced onto Mulviing's helm. With a roar, Talus started to scratch and claw at her ancestor's sire's faceplates, over and over again she clawed. Sparks flew from them, but Talus' Alt. form claws were not as strong as her natural form's claws, so besides hitting, there was no real damage done.

Mulviing roared in shock and anger, not expecting that at all.

Talus suddenly reared her helm back, shut her optics, and she roared in agony and anger as Mulviing's helm snapped up and his jaws clamped down over her already damaged right shoulder joint again and the sharpened denta dug in.

Talus roared in complete agony before her optics snapped open, they were glowing much brighter than usual.

Talus' spark suddenly surged in power in it's casing, and the surges got faster and faster, and with each surge, the surges started to give her chassis more and more plasma based energy.

Plasma charged Energon started to flow through her entire structure, the heat from the surges started to physically change the composition of her armor, it got denser, and her nerve endings shut down all over her structure to keep their integrity from the heat.

Her muscle cables physically expanded in response from the heat and the plasma charged Energon in turn charged them up, charging out their output to make them not only denser, but 5 times stronger as well.

Talus suddenly gave a massive enraged roar and she pried Mulviing's jaws off of her shoulder joint and she threw him like nothing into a slowly rising Suleykzii. Both TechnaFury mechs gave roars of pain before they glared at Talus, only for Mulviing's optics to widen in amazement, and alarm.

Talus became limp for a second and landed on her servos and knee joints as her structure started to glow and instinctively she transformed into her Natural TechnaFury form.

Talus panted slightly, she was feeling so much plasma coming from her spark chamber that it almost hurt. She felt the power and heat that coursed through her system, it was like her ancestors were coming into her structure and giving their power to her.

Talus' optics widened, she knew this. It was her power!

 ** _Her Alpha's Power!_**

Talus glared up at her ancestor's sibling and sire, both of whom could to see many things on her glowing her bright plasma blue, every one of her vents and her wounds were glowing, her optics shone brightly with her her power.

In-between her neck armor was also glowing, her clawed digits were glowing, her spines were glowing brightly, every folding joint was glowing, her olfactory sensors were also glowing, even her Predabot symbol on her shoulder plates were glowing.

Talus roared loudly at at her ancestor's family, feeling stronger than ever, feeling _angrier_ than ever.

" ** _RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!_** "

Mulviing's optics widened in horror and awe, this...this desecration of his sparkling...had Konaar's _Alpha's Power?!_

Suleykzii was confused, what was this?! He looked at Mulviing and his own optics widened in alarm, his sire was scared, he could sense it.

Talus glared at the two with such anger and power that it could rival Primus himself, she saw only her enemies now.

And enemies were either chased away, or **_killed_**!

Instinct quickly took over Talus' higher processor functions and she snarled in anger as everything in her told her to finish her enemies off.

Everything glowing on her intensified as she charged up her power in order to blast them into smithereens, she would grind her enemies under her **_HEEL_**!

Mulviing knew instinctively that they couldn't take her on in this state, but there was also nowhere they could hide.

He felt genuine fear for his surivial and Suleykzii's survival, he shut his optics and he put himself in front of Suleykzii, waiting to be reunited with Konaar and the real Toorzii whilst protecting his sparkling as best as he could.

Suleykzii looked at his sire in disbelief, his sire would give up his spark, just like that?! But he then heard his instincts, this had been unfair, on both ends. Two against one, even against the abomination, it was truly unfair. Suleykzii's audio receptors went down against his neck armor, he would accept his fate as well, he would see his carrier and his true sibling again.

Suleykzii soon gently warbled to Mulviing, It was an honor to see him again.

Mulviing looked at his sparkling with sadness in his optics and he grumbled out, Indeed my sparkling.

Talus was about to blast them to kingdom come, her instincts demanding that she kill her enemies, when she noticed something in her peripheral vision. She looked down and to her right she saw her reflection in the metallic Cybertronian ground, and her optics widened in alarm and horror.

She didn't see herself, at all, in fact she saw another TechnaFury that looked just like herself, but much, _much_ younger. Almost a sparkling. Looking at her with fear in it's little optics. But it didn't go away, and it seemed to look at her as if saying, ' _Don't do it._ '

Talus blinked her optics once and as fast as the reflection came, it was gone, when she looked at the area again, she just saw herself, with her Alpha's power coursing though her, about to kill probably the last ones of her species.

No.

 _NO_!

This-This wasn't her!

She was horrified by what she saw, she looked...like-like a **_monster_**! She was no Alpha! She was a Tyrant!

She was like Megatron!

She remembered the odd reflection, she knew exactly whom it was. It was herself! Or was it?!

She didn't deserve this power!

Or this face!

I-It wasn't hers to begin with!

Talus' structure slowly turned back to normal as the power from the Alpha's Power dissipated through her faster than she could comprehend right now.

Talus whimpered as she backed away as Energon tears came to her optics and go down her faceplates.

Mulviing opened his optics when he heard a TechnaFury whimper and he looked up to Talus and his expression turned bewildered, why hadn't she finished them off? He saw her tears and he also questioned himself, why was she crying? Wasn't she supposed to be a means to an end? To kill off the rest of the TechnaFuries by the angry Primes? At least, that's what he thought.

Suleykzii also looked at Talus, how was this impostor of his sister crying? Why was it crying?

Talus looked up to them, absolute regret and shame all they could see in her optics. She quickly whimpered out softly, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Please, Please. No, I'm sorry.

Mulviing got up, and he was a bit shocked when his paternal instinct flared up and it said to comfort his sparkling. But this wasn't his sparkling...right? He decided to follow his instincts as they had never let him down before, and he slowly walked over to Talus, but stopped at a respectable distance to give her space, before he gently growled out, You are sorry...for what? And why?

He started to think with a clearer processor now that his rage had dissipated, maybe, this desecration of his young sparkling, had good within it somehow?

Talus just whimpered with a broken spark as she backed away from him, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please. I'm so sorry.

Mulviing was about to gently ask again, when his optics widened in alarm as Talus's main wings, stabilizer fins, and remaining tailfin came out rapidly and she suddenly took off into the sky with amazing speeds.

Mulviing roared in alarm at her, Wait! Where was she going?! Come back!

Mulviing was about to pursue her before Suleykzii roared at him and ran in front of his Sire before he transformed into his Alt. Mech form and he asked incrediously, "Sire, what are you doing? We need to leave, now. It could have called for reinforcements."

Mulviing replied with an urgent tone of voice, "Something is wrong with it, Suleykzii. Why did it spare us?"

Suleykzii shook his helm and he said, "I do not know sire, but what I do know is that it is a monster, we have to leave right now though, please. I don't want to lose you again sire, but a patrol for more of the bones of our brethren will be coming soon to pick them up. We have to go Sire. Please."

Mulviing looked where Talus had flown off to and his eyes hardened and he growled softly before he said, "Okay, let us go my mechling"

Suleykzii smiled softly before he transformed into his natural TechnaFury self and he took off into the sky, Mulviing right behind him. Soon, both TechnaFuries were gone from sight.

Up in the air, Mulviing asked his sparkling, "Where are we going my _Kul_ **(Son)**?"

Suleykzii smiled softly and he said with a reserved tone, "I'm taking you to my home sire. I'm taking you to them."

* * *

 **Elsewhere:** _At the Same Time_

Talus whimpered as she cried her optics out, she could barely see a thing. Many things were making her fly in odd directions and patterns.

One was the pain of her wounds, her right foreservo and back right pede hung limply from the injuries they had sustained from the fight. The artificial right tailfin was cracked and sparking, as well as shooting out small electrical arcs that hit her other tailfin once in a while, making her flinch from the pain.

But she barely felt that pain, over the pain in her spark, for the voices in her processor, even her own thoughts, weren't being nice to her. She heard her team, her friends, her enemies, and her partner, all talking to her! All talking about her.

 _'Monster!'_ - **Bulkhead**

 _'You're a monster!'_ - **Suleykzii**

 _'I-I'm a m-monster!'_ - **Herself**

 _'Imposter!'_ - **Predaking**

 _'IMPOSTER!'_ - **Mulviing**

 _'Clone!'_ - **Shockwave**

 _'You're fake!'_ - **Arcee**

 _'You're Unicron's puppet!'_ - **Megatron**

 _'What are you?!'_ - **Optimus**

 _'You're a monster. A thing!'_ - **Ratchet**

 _'No, please!'_ - **Herself**

 _'You're a sham, just a body filled with the fractured memories and face of a dead sparkling!'_ - **Smokescreen**

 _'No! No! No! No! Nonononononononononononono!'_ - **Herself**

Talus roared in pain, at the pain in her spark, at the pain in her wounds, at herself.

Talus didn't see where she was going, and at that same time, the artificial right tailfin decided to short out completely and it collapsed against her tailtip. Her tail structure whipped to the right, shocking her out of her funk.

She roared in fear, she was high up, she couldn't control her flight pattern!

Talus roared as she started to spin uncontrollably, and she slammed hard into a large over look, her large beastial structure making a large crater.

Talus whimpered softly, and she slowly opened her optics, she looked out and her optics widened as her pupils became round when she could see the Nemesis and the new city being built behind the Decepticon warship.

Talus whimpered again as she slowly rose to her pedes, her structure protesting the movements, she needed to go to Ratchet, s-she needed help...b-but would he help her, she was a monster!

Talus shook her helm, she needed to stop those doubts from plaguing her. At least for right now!

She went to take a step, but her right foreservo suddenly buckled from the pressure of a single step and she fell forward, but she couldn't stop herself, she was too weak!

Talus gave a small roar of alarm as she tumbled forward and the right half of her structure fell off of the cliff, she grabbed the cliff side with her left servo's clawed digits digging into the metal of the Cybertronian cliff.

Talus whimpered softly, her claws started to slip, her optics widened in horror, she-she couldn't hold on! She was slipping!

With a whimper of fear, her left clawed servo slipped of the cliff and Talus's large structure fell.

Talus looked at the cliffside rapidly rising above her and she gave a roar of fear, she tried to open her main wings, but they made her go to the left, slamming her battered structure into the cliffside, and she whimpered as she fell again.

Time passed in slow motion for her, as she fell she thought about her life, about her team, about her brethren. Her life wasn't very exciting, but she wished she could have at least fought harder, especially now.

Talus' optics shut as she felt a strong pain hit her processor and a flash of something appeared in front of her vision.

 _'She was falling, and fast. She whimpered, she roared, it was squeaky._

 _She heard a voice, above her, laughing gently, with a higher tone of voice. She looked towards the sky._

 ** _"Oh Toorzii, I shall be with you when you take to the skies, but gravity will not listen._**

 ** _So I will stretch out my wings, and catch you, with all my ability._**

 ** _Take the wings upon your back Toorzii, with them. You, shall will catch yourself._**

 ** _I shall be with you, Toorzii."_** _'_

Talus slowly opened her optics as tears came to her optics, her spark felt...light, no longer burdened. Talus' optics widened softly, she saw her reflection in the metal cliff side.

She saw her battered and bleeding self, no other reflections, just her own. Talus smiled, she could live with that.

The only regret she had, was that she wished she could say goodbye to her Team, the Autobots, her family.

She wished she could say goodbye to Smokescreen the most.

Talus felt her sluggish processor fill with the memories of her partner, her best friend. Smokescreen.

Talus shut her optics gently with the softest smile on her faceplate, and she knew no more.

" ** _BOOM!_** "

* * *

 **Well that's it for now guys, once again I'm really, _really_ sorry it took this long to get a chapter out of me, but I had my reasons. I hope you guys understand.**

 **Please review guys!**

 ***Deadpool*** Wait, what about me?! I want to tell them about my new movie! It goes like this, a kid with?! ***Slams a foot on him* Nope, not happening!**

 **Now, if there's no more interupptions.**

 **Take Care Now, Bye Bye Then!**


End file.
